Saga el enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad
by Soul Of Dragon
Summary: Descubre el origen de equestria poco a poco y el origen del mal acompáñame en esta historia de como un dilema del pasado afecto el futuro
1. Chapter 1 El Heaven

Saga el Enigma Sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

By: Dragon T. Fury L. Capítulo 1: El HEAVY

Mi nombre no importa lo que importa es lo que voy a contar pero para entender esto debes saber que paso hace mucho tiempo cuando equestria aún no existía lo único que existía era un lugar en lo alto llamado ``HEAVY´´ en este lugar había paz era un lugar bello con flora muy desarrollada/cuidada en este lugar habitaban solo alicornios pero no eran alicornios ordinarios eran criaturas bellas, magnificas y muy sabias vivían en paz y armonía bajo la tutela y servicio de su creador este creador se llamaba Adelphos Calisto que significa "hermano puro". [Pronto foto en devianart]

Un día Adelphos pensó en cómo podría aumentar la seguridad de el Heavy

Adelphos- ¡CIRO!

Grito el semental

Por una puerta entro un alicornio azul claro con crin blanca y cola algo larga que llevaba una capa café claro

-¿Qué pasa mi señor? Pregunto Ciro

-E estado pensando y creo que ya sé cómo podre hacer de un lugar mejor el heavy

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Ciro

-Te lo diré cuando el momento llegue y reúne a todos los ángeles [Una referencia a los alicornios guardianes]

Ciro –con gusto mi señor

Adelphos se asomó por un balcón y miro como todos los alicornios convivían felizmente

-Repartiré la paz, alegría, esperanza y armonía por todo el universo por eso es que are esto pronto hare que el heavy reparta esperanza- se dijo así mismo Adelphos

Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su trono

Mientras tanto Ciro ideo una forma de convocar a los ángeles fue a donde descansaba la guardia y dejo un cartel diciendo lo siguiente

_Vuestro señor os ha convocado a una pequeña junta todos los ángeles deben asistir_

_Capitán Ciro_

_Firma_

Después Ciro se retiró mientras en su cabeza se generaban un montón de dudas que no se dio cuenta que llego a la zona media del Heavy

-creo que me desvíe no importa será mejor que regrese la junta empezara en un momento- dijo y comenzó a volar. Pero por accidente choco con alguien más en ese instante se levantó para ver si no se lastimo pero cuando vio al alicornio este se veía algo alterado no logro distinguir como era ya que llevaba una capucha que lo cubría

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Ciro

-si- respondió el alicornio nervioso y algo alterado

Ciro savia que algo no andaba bien pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra cosa el alicornio salió volando muy aprisa.

-¿Pero qué?- Ciro se quedó algo extrañado y a la vez confundido pero recordó la junta y se fue

En lo más alto del castillo del Heavy varios ángeles [alicornios] llegaban a la parte más alta del castillo que era como una torre pero con una especie de arena [arena de pelea] encima.

-Es hora- dijo Adelphos mientras miraba la arena

Ciro igual llegaba e iba escuchando algunos murmullos curiosos de los ángeles algunos eran

-Estoy emocionado-

-No puedo esperar-

Entre otros. Ciro igual estaba emocionado y ala ve nervioso pues hace mucho que no veía la arena [la arena de pelea].

Cuando llegaron recordó algunas cosas solía jugar ay cuando era niño pero nunca supo por que se construyó.

La arena tenia algunos asientos de piedra y un gran espacio circular

Nota: la arena es parecida al coliseo romano pero sin muros.

En el centro Ciro diviso a Adelphos quien estaba alado de lo que parecía un ataúd de cristal en ese momento todos los ángeles tomaron asiento y Adelphos comenzó a decir

-Hijos míos los he citado a que para que presencien la nueva protección del Heavy este ser será capaz de ensañarles más el servirá y protegerá el Heavy

Dicho esto Adelphos retiro la sábana blanca dejando al descubierto un ataúd de cristal el cual divisaron un alicornio gris claro con crin negra un Cutie Mark en forma de estrella de seis puntas con un aura de luz el alicornio dormía.

-Es hora de levantarte Asís-

Fin cap. 1


	2. Chapter 2 Recorriendo el Heaven

Saga el enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

By: Dragón T Fury L

Capítulo 2: Recorriendo el Heavy

Tras haber dicho eso el alicornio del ataúd de cristal abrió los ojos los cuales eran de color dorado y el ataúd se abrió y se levanto

-Bienvenido Asís- dijo Adelphos

En ese momento el alicornio dijo

-gracias padre y veo que mis hermanos vinieron-

-aquí está la esperanza de Heavy él es Asis Nasseri- dijo Adelphos

Todo se llenó de silencio cuando se formaron y abrasaron a Asis después Asis dijo

-Gracias juro que he de proteger el Heavy con corazón y lo hare con sus fortalezas lo llenare de risa, habrá amabilidad, seré leal ante el Heavy, seré generoso, habrá magia en mi corazón y siempre seré honesto- dicho esto Asis se llenó de orgullo.

Todos se quedaron impactados por tales palabras que a ese juramento lo llamaron el juramento de la armonía, pero se quedaron impactados con esas palabras sobre todo Ciro

[Por cierto foto de Ciro y Adelphos ya en devianart]

En ese momento se retiraron

-¡!Ciro¡- Grito Adelphos

-¿Si mi señor?-

-Quiero que le muestres a Asis el Heavy por favor-

-Ok- después dijo –sígueme Asis.

Ciro le mostro muchos de los lugares más importantes del Heavy explicándole sus funciones las cuales a veces confundían a Asis.

Despues Ciro se detuvo y dijo

-Descansemos un rato- después de haber dicho esto Asis cayó al piso agotado

-Por lo que veo te cansaste-

-Si acabo de despertar no estoy acostumbrado je je-

-Pronto te acostumbraras-

En ese momento Ciro vio al mismo alicornio con el que había chocado accidentalmente [lo reconoció por la capucha]

-Quédate aquí Asis-

-Ok-

Ciro voló a donde estaba el alicornio encapuchado y lo empezó a interrogar

-Hola tal vez no me recuerde pero esta mañana lo vi muy alterado y quería saber si estaba bien-

Al oír esto el alicornio se descubrió la cabeza revelando su aspecto era un alicornio marrón oscuro con crin naranja con toques rojos ojos color azul pero su Cutie Mark no se veía

-O perdón por lo de la mañana es que llevaba prisa ya que mi amiga Agalaia Zerofnit me dijo que había problemas cerca del valle-

Al oír ese nombre Ciro comenzó a preguntar

-¿Y están bien? ¿No salieron heridos? ¿Cómo esta ella?-

El alicornio se quedó algo asombrado ya que jamás había tantas preguntas como ráfaga

-¿La conoce?-

En ese momento Ciro respondió

-Es mi hermana menor-

En ese momento recordó que se olvidaba de algo volteo detrás de él y vio que Asis no estaba

-O por dios, podrías esperar aquí tengo que buscar a alguien- dijo Ciro al alicornio

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?- pregunto el alicornio

-o gracias-

-ok dime como es y vamos-

Después de eso siguió a Ciro y en el camino Ciro le desquibrio como era Asis

Mientras en una colina un poco alta se ve a una alicornio asomada por un precipicio

-mmm este pequeño cartel advertirá sobre el peligro- dijo la yegua

En ese momento vio aun alicornio gris claro y crin negra

-¡OYE NO PUEDES ESTAR POR AQUÍ ES PELIGROSO!- Grito la Alicornio –Vaya al parecer no me oye tendré que ir rápido a detenerlo-

Voló lo más rápido que pudo y al momento de detener al alicornio este se tele transporta un poco ala derecha haciendo ala alicornio detenerse y a la vez tropezar lo que la dejo a punto de caer al precipicio pero el alicornio logro sostenerla

-Sabes que no puedes estar por aquí- dijo la yegua algo enojada

-y tú tampoco además mi deber es servir y proteger el Heavy y a sus habitantes- dijo el alicornio

Al oír eso la yegua pregunto -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Asis Nasseri el protector del Heavy-

Al escuchar eso la alicornio se dio cuenta que era la creación más digna de su señor

-Lo siento Asis pero es mi trabajo mantenerlos alejados de este precipicio que aunque no es muy grande ha habido algunos accidentes- dijo la alicornio

-Tranquila de echo creo que podrías ayudarme no sé cómo llegue aquí solo camine un poco y estaba aquí-

-seguro ¿adónde necesitas ir?-

En ese momento Ciro y el otro alicornio volaban cerca de ahí y el alicornio aviso a Ciro

-¡!¿CREO QUE LO VEO ¡!?

-¡!DEA CUERDO ECHEMOS UN VISTAZO ¡!-

Aterrizaron pero Ciro no se percató de la alicornio

-Al fin te encuentro Asis uf- suspiro el alicornio

-Lo siento Ciro pero solo di un parde pasos y estaba aquí luego me topé con esta amable alicornio-

Ciro voltea a ver a la alicornio

-¿Hermana, que haces aquí?-

La alicornio respondió

-Lo mismo te pregunto Ciro-

En ese instante Asis interrumpe

-Oigan ya me confundí- pregunto –Ciro me puedes explicar esto- Dijo el alicornio con un tono de curiosidad

-No hay tiempo tengo que terminar de mostrarte el Heavy vámonos- Dijo Ciro

-ok- asintió Asis

Cuando una voz los freno

-Un segundo- dijo la alicornio –te acompañare-

Ciro se quedó algo incomodo

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero ver que tan buen guía eres- dijo la alicornio con un tono de burla

Ciro da un suspiro

-Bien vamos

-Alto también puede venir mi amigo- dijo la yegua

-Si- dijo Asis

-Bueno vámonos ya casi se acaba el día- dijo Ciro con un tono de prisa

Continuaron por todo el día mostrándole a Asis el resto del Heavy y varias cosas que tenía que saber

-Bien creo que ya acabamos- dijo Ciro aliviado

-Si estoy agotada- dijo agalaia [el nombre dela hermana de Ciro]

-Bueno volvamos al castillo- dijo Ciro

Pero noto que algo llamaba la atención de Asis

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el alicornio a Ciro

Ciro respondió con algo de claridad

-Es un portal que más bien es la entrada del Heavy- dijo Ciro

-¿Y adonde lleva? Pregunto Asis

-Adelphos te lo dirá-

Fin cap. 2


	3. Chapter 3 preguntas y mas preguntas

Saga El enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

By: Dragon T Fury L

Capítulo 3: Preguntas y más preguntas

La noche era tranquila y en el gran salón del castillo estaba una gran mesa en la cual estaban sentados Adelphos, Asis y Ciro

-Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo Ciro la verdad que no hay muchos como tú- dijo Adelphos

-Oh basta señor no quiero sentirme mucho solo le mostre a Asis el Heaven- Dijo Ciro con algo de ego

-¿Y qué piensas Asis sobre el Heaven?- pregunto Adolphes

-Es muy bello, la verdad casi me duermo por la tranquilidad que había- dijo Asis

-Je Je pues es bueno que te guste- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa –Bueno voy a dormir que tengan linda noche- dijo Adolphes

-Bueno creo que yo igual me retirare- dijo Ciro

-Buenas noches Ciro- dijo Asis

-Tú también Asis- dijo a la vez bostezando

Mientras Asis se iba a dormir Ciro salía del castillo hacia su casa, la Luna brillaba con un resplandor tan bello que hipnotizaría a cualquiera e incluso iluminaba el camino

Mientras que Ciro llegaba a una casa mediana y cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hermana que lo esperaba

-Hola Agalaia-

-Hola Ciro por lo que veo vienes cansado-

-un poco- dijo Ciro mientras se iba a su cuarto

-mmhhh pobre Ciro ser el capitán de la guardia le deja mucho trabajo- dijo mientras se iba a dormir

[Foto de Asis y Agalaia en mi Devianart]

Al día siguiente Ciro se levantó de su cama para ir abajo y ver al alicornio marrón oscuro de ayer

-Hola Ciro- Dijo el alicornio

-Hola o por cierto gracias por ayudarme ayer ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?-

-o claro me llamo Alistar- respondió el alicornio

-ok y ¿A quién buscas Alistar?- preguntando Ciro

-Tu hermana me dijo que me quería ver aquí-

En ese instante Agalaia salió de un salto por la puerta despidiéndose de Ciro y empujando a Alistar

-mmhhh mejor voy a entrenar

Mientras tanto Asis estaba con Adelphos

-Asis para que seas digno de llevar en ti todo el buen orgullo y ser el protector del Heaven te doy esta armadura símbolo del Heaven- dijo Adelphos a Asis

-¿No recibiré entrenamiento?- pregunto Asis

Adelphos rio –no tú ya tienes el entrenamiento necesario pronto lo veras en acción solo ten paciencia Asis.

Asis decidió salir e intentar practicar

-mhhm me pregunto si es verdad lo que dijo Adelphos pero como voy a despertar esas habilidades- Mientras Asis se revolvía en su mente Ciro estaba en la guardia

-uf creo que he entrenado demasiado- en ese momento vio volando a Asis

Asis llego a un valle y descanso

-¿Cómo voy a despertar esas habilidades?- pensó en su cabeza.

En ese instante Ciro aparece por detrás preguntándole de su armadura y por qué tan pensativo, Asis le conto todo y dijo

-Adelphos me dijo que no necesito entrenamiento que ya tengo lo necesario para defender el Heaven- dijo Asis con un tono dudoso

-Si Adelphos dice que tu fuerza está dormida entonces lo está solo hay que despertarla- dijo Ciro

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo descubriremos-

Mientras tanto.

Agalaia y Alistar estaban cerca de lo que parecía una cueva

-Valla creo que es profunda- dijo Alistar

-Ok debemos inspeccionar vamos- Dijo Agalaia

-De acuerdo- dijo Alistar mientras se adentraban en la cueva

-Valla es enorme- dijo Alistar mientras generaba luz con su cuerno

-Oye que es eso- dijo la alicornio señalando a un sitio

Unas rocas cubrían el lugar en ese momento Agalaia hace un hechizo que transformo las rocas en polvo

-Es una especie de puerta- dijo el semental

-¿Adónde llevara?- dijo Agalaia

-no lo sé pero está atascada o cerrada- dijo Alistar al intentar abrirla

-Mira al parecer necesitamos 3 llaves- dijo señalando tres cerraduras en la puerta-

Con Ciro y Asis

Ciro caminaba con una vara parecida al bambú pero más oscura y con líneas negras en ese instante giro deteniendo un ataque de Asis quien sostenía otra vara

-Eres rápido Asis pero- en ese momento uso su magia haciendo que varias plantas atacaran a Asis –Te falta técnica-

Destruyendo todas plantas Asis dijo

-Guau nunca creí que pudiera ser así de ágil y rápido- Dijo Asis feliz

-Pero como te dije antes necesitas planear tu estrategia, no atacar con pura fuerza Asis- dijo Ciro mientras lo atacaba con la vara

-Ok- dijo Asis mientras desplegaba sus alas y salió volando a gran velocidad entre los arboles

-¿Qué planeas?- dijo Ciro dudoso

En ese momento Ciro comenzó a buscar en la copa de los arboles

-¡! SORPRESA ¡!- grito Asis mientras lo envestía mandándolo al suelo

-O estas aprendiendo- Dijo Ciro

Asis bajo y ayudo a Ciro a levantarse

-Te lo dije solo es cuestión de paciencia como dijo Adelphos- Dijo Ciro con algo de orgullo

-Tenías razón Ciro uf pero sí que estoy agotado je por que no vamos a descansar- dijo Asis

-Ok- respondió Ciro

Con Agalaia y Alistar.

-mmm las cerraduras tienen un símbolo al lado- dijo Alistar

-Tienes razón y se lo que significan- dijo la alicornio

En ese instante Agalaia describió los símbolos

El primero era rayo que significaba Valor

El segundo era un escudo que significaba Tentación

Y el tercero era una espada con el símbolo irreconocible pero aun así Agalaia sabía que significaba Pureza

-¿Pero dónde encontraremos esas llaves?- pregunto Alistar

-Ciento que están cerca- en ese momento Agalaia se dio la vuelta y vio un trozo de papel en el piso

-Mira lo que encontré-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el alicornio

-Una especie de mapa pero solo muestra la parte media del Heaven- respondió Agalaia

-Deberíamos ir con Ciro y Asis para que nos ayuden- dijo Alistar

-Si vamos- mientras ambos despegaban de la cueva

Mientras en el castillo

Adelphos firmaba unos papeles en eso la puerta se abre y entra un alicornio encapuchado

-Hola ha pasado mucho- dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa

-¡¿Tu ¡- Dijo Adelphos mientras se paraba rápidamente de su trono –Te dije que no volvieras- dijo Adelphos enojado

-Vamos solo quería ver a mi hijo-

Fin cap. 3


	4. Chapter 4 magia oscura y el antiguo rey

AVISO: ANTES DE MOSTRAR EL CAP. QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TUVE UN HERROR AL ESCIBRIR HEAVY POR QUE EN REALIDAD SE DICE HEAVEN PARA NO CAUSAR CONFUSION LO LLAMARE ASI DESDE AHORA "HEAVEN" SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS.

Saga el enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 4: magia oscura y el antiguo rey

-Yo no soy tu hijo- dijo Adelphos

-mmm cierto ja fue desde aquel día no- dijo el alicornio encapuchado

-¿Que buscas aquí?- interrogo Adolphes

-Solo quiero ver cómo has llenado este lugar y por lo que veo hasta le cambiaste el nombre ¿No?

En otro lado del Heaven

Asis -deberíamos ir con Adolphes a contarle no crees Ciro

Ciro –Si vamos

Pero en ese instante Alistar y Agalaia aterrizaron frente a ellos.

Agalaia –Hermano necesito que nos ayudes en algo

Ciro -¿En qué?

Agalaia le conto y explico todo lo que paso

Agalaia –Después encontré esta especie de mapa de la parte media del Heaven

Ciro –mmm deberíamos ir a preguntarle a Adolphes el sabrá lo que es.

Agalaia –Ok

Mientras emprendían vuelo al castillo de Adelphos

Mientras tanto.

Adolphes –no quería que pasara eso e echo del Heaven un lugar mejor

Alicornio – ¿Pero me pregunto que dirán tus ángeles al enterarse del verdadero rey

Adolphes –Tú fuiste expulsado y se te quito ese puesto hace años jamás mereciste llamarte rey

Alicornio –No vine solo a ver cómo ha cambiado el lugar si no que ya no tengo mis viejas intenciones de echo soy débil y no podría ni siquiera tocarte

Adelphos - ¿A qué te refieres?

Alicornio –Vine a avisarte del futuro pero la verdad no sé cómo describirlo pero solo sé que pronto habrá- en ese momento escucho como venían varias voces hablando apunto de atravesar la puerta principal –terminaremos esta conversación luego- después de decir eso se desvaneció, dejando a Adelphos muy confundido cayendo al piso.

En ese momento Ciro, Asis, Agalaia y Alistar entraron por la puerta principal, Cuando Asis vio a Adolphes en el piso corrió hacia el

Asis – ¡MI SEÑOR!

Ciro -¿Pero qué?

Agalaia -¿Quién hiso esto?

Alistar solo se quedó con cara de WTF

Asis -¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?

Adolphes –Si solo estoy algo agotado- dijo levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

Asis sabía que algo ni andaba bien y decidió interrogarlo en la noche.

-Chicos dejaremos esto para otro día- dijo Asis

-Tienes razón debemos saber que le paso a Adelphos- dijo Ciro

-Esta noche le preguntare- respondió Asis

Después Ciro, Agalaia y Alistar se fueron, Asis decidió comer algo antes de que cayera la noche

-¿Qué habrá pasado- Dijo Asis en su mente mientras recordaba todo

De pronto Adelphos entra al comedor diciendo

-Asis tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Adelphos

-Ok- dijo el alicornio algo nervioso

Cuando Asis siguió a Adolphes llegaron a una especie de sala enorme llena de varios cuadros, varias armaduras pero llamo más la atención de Asis unas cosas cubiertas por mantas

Asis -¿Qué hacemos aquí mi señor?

Adelphos –Te preguntas porque me encontraste apunto desmayarme

-Si- dijo el alicornio muy curioso y a la vez preocupado

-Pues veras hace mucho tiempo cuando el Heaven estaba en sus inicios yo era el príncipe del Heaven- dijo Adolphes

-¿Entonces hubo otro rey?- pregunto Adolphes

Adolphes suspiro y dijo algo dolido –ha… si pero empezó a sentirse superior

Asis se confundió un poco pero tuvo el valor de preguntar

-¿Y qué le paso?

En la cara de Adelphos se veía algo de tristeza y nostalgia

-Te lo contare fue hace unos 150 años-

Historia

Vemos un Adelphos un poco más joven viendo por una ventana se ve al Heaven con más templos, casas muchísimo más grandes y el castillo con más torres [actualmente el castillo tenía 13 torres en la historia tiene 20] y la torre más grande era donde estaba la arena.

Por la puerta entra un alicornio blanco grisáceo, con crin gris oscuro, cascos negros y grandes alas

-Hijo mío es hora de que veas la nueva arena- dijo el alicornio

-Si padre- respondió Adelphos

En ese momento ambos alicornios salieron volando por un balcón y se dirigieron a la torre más alta llegando hasta arriba se veía una gran arena hermosa rodeada de plantas, con algunas columnas con antorchas encima y en el centro de la arena había una gran estrella que tenía la forma del cutie mark de twilight pero las estrellas eran de color dorado.

-Valla es muy hermosa y grande- dijo Adelphos asombrado

-Si ya casi está terminada hijo- dijo el alicornio a Adelphos

-Qué bien- dijo Adelphos muy emocionado

Adelphos –Veras Asis yo convivía muy bien con mi padre de echo éramos muy unidos y mi padre era muy sabio y sabia manipular la magia muy bien pero una noche- hiso una breve pausa

Asis no quiso presionarlo y le dio una palmada en su lomo

Adolphes dio un suspiro y continúo –Veras una noche vi una extraña luz que salía de la habitación de mi padre y como la puerta estaba entreabierta vi algo extraño mi padre estaba conjurando un hechizo pero lo más raro es que este tenía un color extraño pero era negro con un color rojizo oscuro diciendo algunas frases que no lograba entender cuando lanzo el hechizo atreves de una ventana salió del Heaven dejando una luz de color negro con rojo oscuro en ese momento me fui con muchas dudas en la cabeza y comencé a dudar de que eso se usaría para mejorar el Heaven-.

Al día siguiente le pregunte de lo de anoche lo cual me respondió

-No era nada hijo olvídalo- dijo el alicornio a Adelphos

Adelphos sabía que algo no andaba bien y decidió dejar el tema pero no se resolvió sino que aumento cada noche oía más cosas como que lanzaran hechizos o cualquier otra cosa pero todo cambio una fatifica noche.

Yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando escuche algo que venia del jardín decidí ir a investigar pero lo que encontré me dejo totalmente sorprendido mi padre estaba usando esos hechizos para destruir destruía muchas cosas a su paso cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba me dijo

-¡Hi...Hijo he creado la perfección ahora esta magia que cree me ha dado mucho poder no lo entiendes podremos dominar otros mundos- dijo el alicornio con un tono de locura mientras se iba volando hacia su ventana

En ese instante sabía que el buen ser que era mi padre se había llenado de codicia, orgullo, ambición y poder.

Asis interrumpió – ¿pero señor no intento razonar con su padre?-

Adelphos en ese instante dijo con una cara de tristeza –lo intente todo lo intente pero no me escucho ya que se llenaba más de locura-

Asis -¿y que paso después?

Adelphos –sabía que si dejaba a mi padre actuar lo que tanto temía nacería

Asis -¿Y qué es?

Adelphos volteo a ver a un cuadro cubierto por una sabana y dijo tocándola

Adelphos –es algo que mi padre y yo evitábamos que pasara y ese algo es por suerte no ha llegado

Adelphos retiro la sabana dejando a la descubierta un cuadro de su padre y volteo a ver a Asis diciendo

-la oscuridad

Asis –es decir que su padre creo a la oscuridad

Adelphos –no por suerte no él estaba entrando en estado de locura y ambición de poder y no podíamos seguir así- en ese instante Adelphos voltea a ver el cuadro diciendo –tuvimos que echarlo del Heaven

Esto dejo a Asis atónito

Asis -¿Cómo?

Adelphos –Al principio fue fácil pero nunca pensé que regresaría a inculcar creencias oscuras en alguien muy cercano a pero déjame decirte que cuando lo echamos mi padre estaba obsesionado con controlar otros mundos así que creo un conjuro capaz de llevar a otros mundos pero un yo y alguien más que era como mi hermano lo detuvimos pero de ahí empezaron los problemas

Asis -¿Por qué?

Adelphos –pues no lo presentí pero ese alguien que era como mi hermano le dolía que hubiéramos echado a nuestro padre.

Esa frase confundió un poco a Asis haciéndole preguntar

-¿Nuestro padre?

Adelphos –si como te dije ese alguien era como mi hermano y mi padre lo vio como un hijo era técnicamente de mi familia pero cuando mi hermano [refiriéndose a el tipo que considero de su familia] le dijo a mi padre que dejaría de visitarlo mi padre le empezó a llenar la mente de creencias inventadas y pensamientos oscuros después de eso mi hermano lo visitaba más a menudo lo que me empezó a preocupar sabía que algo no andaba bien pero cuando descubrí lo que pasaba me quede sin palabras.

Asis -¿qué fue lo que paso?

Adelphos –Mi padre había envenenado la mente de mi hermano con sus oscuras técnicas enseñándole varias habilidades de magia en ese momento sabía que algo había nacido la magia oscura había llegado, no lo podía creer y sabía que mi hermano liberaría a mi padre de las cadenas que lo mantenían [cuando lo echaron lo encadenaron en un asteroide que no se movía] después vino lo peor mi padre le dijo a mi hermano que le mostrara a los ángeles de su fuerza y poder yo sabía que no era lo único que planeaba y decidí combatir la magia oscura.

Asis -¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

Adelphos –Lo mismo que mi padre pero no con oscuridad sino con luz pase en vela noches aprendiendo las técnicas de magia más poderosas que hicieran frente a la magia oscura hasta que lo logre pero mi hermano no se había quedado atrás ni mucho menos mi padre mi hermano se volvió muy poderoso que creo un arma que al mismo tiempo yo hice la espada de fuego luz y mi hermano la espada fuego oscuridad que eran espadas muy potentes que cortaban lo que sea eran armas universales pero debía cumplir con mi trabajo un día una multitud de ángeles estaba afuera del castillo mi hermano me dijo –Haber como resuelves esto- después intente calmar a los ángeles pero era solo un distracción pues no sabía que mi hermano liberaría a mi padre lo peor vino después.

Fin cap. 4


	5. Chapter 5 las 3 pruebas

Saga el enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 5: Las tres llaves Valor, Pureza y Tentación

Asis -¿Qué fue lo que paso con el rey?

Adelphos –pues como te dije antes mi hermano mi hermano libero a mi padre y venían hacia aquí yo había dado órdenes a todos de ocultarse en la parte más baja del Heaven cerca de la entrada yo me prepare para lo que viniera me puse un traje gris claro con botas grises más oscuro una capa blanca y un chaleco color gris y sabía que debía subir hacia la arena pues sentía que algo me llamaba y lo hice.

Asis -¿Y qué paso?

Adelphos –Encontré lo que había presentido mi padre estaba realizando el portal para ir a otro mundo y cuando se percató de mi presencia me dijo.

-¡HA! Hijo veo que estas aquí para presenciar mi más grande hechizo o vienes a otra cosa

Adelphos –he venido a detenerte

-Mhh de acuerdo pero veamos como lo haces si tu hermano está aquí

Adelphos volteo a ver a Asis y dijo -cuando vi a mi hermano ya no era como antes se volvió de color negro y su crin se oscureció llevaba una vestimenta idéntica a la mía solo que negra.

Adelphos -¿Hermano que te a echo?

El alicornio solo se delimito a contestar –Y tú que crees me he vuelto más fuerte y ahora te destruiré

Adelphos miro de nuevo el cuadro yo sabía que si los dejaba continuar el mal nacería

Asis -¿Entonces cómo fue que los detuvo?

Adelphos –Solo quiero que sepas cuando se volvieron oscuros no eran malos

Asis -¿Qué a que se refiere?- dijo algo confundido

Adelphos –si fueran malos me habría dado cuenta por suerte el mal no llego y jamás llegara yo sé que el bien está intacto y el mal no existe a un y como te dije antes hare lo posible para que jamás llegue

Asis -¿Y qué paso con su hermano?-

En la cara de Adelphos se dibujó una cara de melancolía y dijo -Se destruyó así mismo pero me dolió hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Vemos que en la arena se hace un tipo de luna oscura que abre un portal en ese momento la gravedad aumento y la arena empezaba a temblar yo intentaba esquivar los ataques de mi hermano, pero tanto el como yo éramos muy veloces y en algunas veces los detuve con mi espada mientras veía como el portal se hacía más grande.

Adelphos –Basta no luchare contigo debemos impedir que el mal llegue y tu estas apunto de crearlo.

Alicornio –enserio crees que me dejare engañar por ti- después el alicornio soltó una risa

Adelphos -como quieras- mientras Adelphos volaba velozmente hacia su padre.

En ese momento el alicornio se puso enfrente -HAA no tú te quedas conmigo- dijo mientras atacaba a Adelphos

Adelphos -no- dijo mientras disparaba un rayo de su cuerno, el alicornio lo esquivo y se dirigía hacia su padre quien hizo igual haciendo que el rayo golpe en el portal, en ese instante el portal comenzó a absorber.

Adelphos -no se dan cuenta destruirán el Heaven- mientras señalaba como varias torres se iban desprendiendo del suelo

Alicornio –no importa- mientras volaba para atacar a Adelphos

Mientras el alicornio se acercaba velozmente Adelphos se arto y no tuvo más opción.

Adelphos –Lo siento hermano- mientras se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas y esquivaba el ataque de su hermano.

En ese instante un rayo de luz hace que el padre de Adelphos cierre los ojos pero al abrirlos la sorpresa es grande, el que una vez fue el hermano de Adelphos estaba en el suelo partido por la mitad de la cintura hacia abajo

Alicornio -¿Pe…Pero cómo?

Adelphos –yo no quería que esto pasara lo… lo siento

En ese instante Adelphos miro a su padre y dijo -no dejare que destruyas el Heaven- al mismo tiempo disparo un rayo de luz hacia el portal el cual estaba a punto de explotar

Adelphos –Adiós padre-

Alicornio –que no puedes hacer esto hijo yo soy el rey

Adelphos –No, no más te destierro del Heaven- al mismo tiempo haciéndolo entrar al portal en ese mismo instante el portal exploto dejando una arena destruida y cubierta por tierra, sabía que si no hacía algo con los ángeles comenzarían más problemas así que una noche derrame un polvo que les borraría la memoria a todos no importara donde estuvieran se las borraría y al día siguiente los ángeles se llenaron de preguntas las cuales fui respondiendo poco a poco hasta que todos me preguntaron quien los creo.

Asis -¿Y qué fue lo que les dijo?

Adelphos –sabía que mi padre ya no era rey y que para salvarlos yo me debía convertir y les dije lo que tenían que saber.

Adelphos –fue alguien que ahora ya no está entre nosotros pero soy su hijo y yo los cuidare se los juro- después todos los alicornios se arrodillaron.

Fin de la historia

Asis –Valla pero no me ha dicho porque estaba a punto de desmayarse

Adelphos –Porque él ha vuelto y no sé si tenga buenas o malas intenciones es por eso que te cree a ti para que protejas las mentes de tus hermanos.

Asis –SI Y CUMPLIRE CON ELLO LO JURO

Después de eso Asis bostezo y dijo

-Je creo que me voy a dormir- mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Adelphos –Descansa yo estaré aquí un rato- después volteo a ver el cuadro y Asis se retiro

En casa de Ciro

Agalaia -¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a Adelphos?

Ciro –No lo sé ¿Pero no creo que sea grave? ¿Oye apropósito ya sabes para qué es el mapa?

Agalaia –U cierto se me olvidaba ¿creo que debemos buscar en las zonas marcadas?

Ciro –déjame ver- en el mapa se ven 3 zonas ubicadas en la parte media del Heaven Ciro reconoció una de ellas

Ciro –Asis y yo estuvimos cerca de ahí

Agalaia –mañana investigaremos creo que deberíamos ir a d**or**mir

Ciro da un bostezo y dice –Ok

Después se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente

Agalaia y Alistar estaban esperando en un bosque

Alistar –Ya se tardado

Agalaia –Ten paciencia ya no tarda

En ese instante Ciro llega junto con Asis

Ciro –Bien ya estamos aquí ahora vamos

Asis –Ok donde empezamos

Agalaia extendió el mapa mostrando los tres lugares marcados

Ciro –Digo que empecemos en este es el más cercano

Todos concuerdan ron con la idea y fueron a aquel lugar

Cuando llegaron era la zona de los jardines

Ciro -según esto debe estar por la fuente mayor

Asis –creo que es esa- dijo señalando una fuente enorme

Alistar –si esa debe ser

Ciro – ¿pero en qué parte esta?

Agalaia empezó a buscar aluna señal que les sirviera y dio varias vueltas a la fuente hasta que dijo

-¡Lo tengo ¡

Ciro -¿Qué?

Agalaia –Esta debajo

Asis –debajo de que

Agalaia –de la fuente

Ciro –como crees que moveremos la fuente

Alistar –mmhh creo que debe haber algo que nos ayude

De repente la fuente se empezó a mover dejando un hueco y en el centro se ve un cofre con una nota.

Asis –creo que lo encontré

Ciro entro rápido y tomo el cofre y la nota y salió rápido la fuente se volvió a cerrar

Alistar -¿Qué dice?

Ciro desenvolvió la nota y la leyó en voz alta

-Si tienes la paciencia de la tierra, la pureza del agua y la justicia del viento, entonces eres libre

Después abrió el cofre y era una llave con el símbolo de una espada

Agalaia –es la llave de la pureza

Alistar –vamos a buscar las demás

Agalaia extendió de nuevo el mapa y dijo el otro más cercano es este

Asis –vamos

Cuando llegaron estaban por donde había varios árboles en forma de círculo

Asis -¿Es aquí no?

Agalaia –Si

Ciro –dijo busquemos pistas

Ciro al dar un paso movió una roca y la tierra de en medio se hiso una escalera de caracol

Alistar –Creo que la encontraste

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía cristales morados oscuros

Asis –siento que algo malo va a pasar

Ciro –Relájate amigo

En ese instante Ciro comenzó a caminar dentro del pasillo y un rayo le disparo haciendo que se desmayase cuando despertó estaba en la montaña donde Agalaia se asomaba

Ciro –Mi cabeza ¿Dónde están los demás

En ese instante ve humo cerca de la parte alta del Heaven y logro distinguir que era una parte del castillo voló lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego logro entrar por una ventana y vio a Adelphos y a su hermana muy heridos

Ciro -¿Qui… quien hiso esto?

Adelphos –Ci… Ciro has vuelto porque te fuiste

Ciro -¿Qué paso?

Adelphos –El

Ciro -¿Quién

Adelphos –El- dijo señalando a dos sombras

Ciro -¡MUESTRENSE MALDITOS, ME LA PAGARAN ¡

Mientras sacaba su espada, y las sombras se empezaban a acercar cuando Ciro logro distinguirlas se quedó atónito

Ciro –As… Asis

Asis estaba con una capa negra junto a otro alicornio

Ciro -¿Pe…Pero porque?

Mientras Asis volteaba a ver al alicornio de alado el cual le decía –Destrúyelo- y Asis respondió –Si maestro-

En ese instante Asis voló hacia Ciro el cual se quedó impresionado por su velocidad cuando Asis estaba frente a Ciro chocaron espadas

Ciro -¿Por qué haces esto Asis eras mi amigo?

Asis dijo con una voz monstruosa –Ya no más- mientras que la espada de Ciro se hizo polvo y Asis lo atravesó en ese instante Asis dijo –Ya no más- mientras que Ciro cerraba los ojos.

En ese instante Ciro despierta en el pasillo de los cristales morados y ve a su hermana, a Alistar y a Asis los cuales estaban a punto de ir a ayudar a Ciro pero Ciro los detuvo

Ciro –esperen no vengan estoy bien- Ciro se levantó y siguió caminando Agalaia, Alistar y Asis lo miraban confundidos como iba por el pasillo de cristales pero Ciro veía otra cosa veía que estaba en un pasillo del castillo pero este estaba todo destruido en ese instante Asis apareció derrumbándolo y apunto de asesinarlo Ciro le dio un golpe en el estómago quitando a Asis de encima.

Asis –Ya no podrás salvar a nadie

Ciro –sé que tú no eres Asis

Asis –tu peor temor se a echo real

Ciro en ese instante pensó que era una prueba en ese momento Asis le ataco pero Ciro lo esquivo

Ciro –Ahora sé cómo vencerte Asis jamás será consumido por la oscuridad

Asis –No eres nada- en ese instante voló para embestirle de nuevo

Ciro –se lo dije a Asis y ahora a ti- dijo esquivando la embestida y clavando su espada en el corazón de Asis

En ese instante la ilusión despareció y Ciro estaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo diciendo

-La tengo- y regresando con sus amigos

Bueno que dice la nota Ciro la leyó en voz alta

-No es valiente aquel que no tiene miedo sino es aquel que sabe conquistarlo

Ciro abrió el cofre el cual tenía una llave con un rayo

Alistar –Es la llave de valor

Agalaia –si pero tenemos que darnos prisa ya casi oscurece- al mismo tiempo que dijo eso extendió el mapa y mostro el último lugar –vamos- dijo la alicornio

Cuando llegaban al lugar Asis le dijo a Ciro -¿Oye Ciro por que estabas tan alterado?

Ciro solo respondió –Veras ese pasillo es especial te desafía a conquistar tu peor temor

Asis -¿y cuál era el tuyo? digo si no te molesta que pregunte

Ciro –No era nada importante

Asis –sospechaba que el temor de Ciro era más grande pero no quería molestarlo

Agalaia –llegamos

Como Asis estaba distraído su sorpresa fue donde llegaron era la arena al momento de aterrizar Ciro y los demás notaron que la cara de Asis se llenaba de nostalgia

Agalaia – ¿Asis estas bien?

Asis –S… Si

Ciro dudo un poco pero empezaron a buscar pistas

En ese instante Asis piso una trampilla que lo tiro adentro de un cuarto

Asis –en donde estoy- en ese instante vio un cofre con una nota

Asis –valla que suerte- dijo mientras se acercaba pero en ese instante la luz que iluminaba el cofre se apagó dejando a oscuras todo

Asis -¿Pero Qué?

En ese instante vio un alicornio encapuchado que le decía –Ve una parte de tu futuro- señalando un hueco

Asis no confiaba mucho pero se asomó al hueco viéndose a sí mismo acostado.

Asis -¿eso que significa?- dijo Asis confundido

El alicornio solo respondió –mira atentamente tu ala

Asis miro atreves del hueco y fijo su vista en la ala

Asis –No veo nada

Alicornio –mira atentamente

En ese instante Asis se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien

Asis -¿pero qué?

Alicornio –pronto la veras

Asis se quedó algo confundido pero al ver por el hueco de nuevo vio que lo abrazaba era a una yegua muy bella que le daba un beso en la mejilla

Asis estaba muy mareado y cuando volvió a ver al alicornio este Asis le pregunto

-¿Cuándo?

Alicornio – En un año

Después todo se volvió negro y Asis despertó con el cofre y la nota en su casco

Asis –Ah mi cabeza

Ciro –Asis aquí estas ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo encontraste el cofre?

En ese instante Agalaia y Alistar llegan y preguntan lo mismo Asis les conto todo.

Asis –Después desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible y tenía el cofre en las manos

Ciro –entonces en un año conocerás a alguien que jejeje estará siempre contigo

Asis –s…si- dijo el alicornio sonrojado

Agalaia –no hay tiempo ya tenemos las 3 llaves

Alistar – ¿Un momento que dice la nota?

Agalaia –o cierto dinos Asis

Asis –Ok dice _la única forma de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella- _ eso confundió mucho a todos pero más a Asis.

Ciro –de acuerdo vamos a la cueva a usar estas llaves-

-Si- dijeron todos

Fin Cap. 5


	6. Chapter 6 la profecía

Saga el enigma sagrado: El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 6: Profecía

Adelphos estaba en su trono mientras pensaba.

-Sea lo que sea que estés planeando padre no lo lograras y estoy preparado no dejare que el mal llegue- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba

Con Ciro y los demás.

Ciro –de acuerdo estamos listos

Asis –yo si

Agalaia –yo igual

Alistar –vamos

Después de eso se adentraron en la cueva y llegaron a la puerta

Ciro -¿Es aquí?

Agalaia –Sip

En ese momento Ciro comenzó a insertar cada llave en su lugar hasta que coloco la última

Ciro –Ok pase lo que pase no se separen- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta, pero esta no se abría

Alistar –eee y ahora que

Asis –no entiendo nada ósea que pase la visión sin nada- mientras que se acercaba a la puerta y se recargaba

Agalaia –esto no puede ser

Asis –creo que solo perdimos tiempo- pero en ese instante la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero Asis no se dio cuenta

Asis –deberíamos irnos- después intento recargarse de nuevo en la puerta y creyendo que estaba más detrás llego a un punto donde se cayó, Asis miro detrás suyo y dijo

-Uh creo que lo logre

Ciro ayudo a Asis a levantarse y se adentraron dentro de la puerta donde estaba muy oscuro

Ciro –no veo nada

Alistar –imagínate yo

Agalaia -¡AY! Quien me pateo

Asis –Ciro estas respirando en mi cuello

Ciro –no

Alistar –Asis acabas de lamer parte de mi casco

Asis –no

Agalaia –mejor enciendo las luces

En el momento en que Agalaia hiso brillar su cuerno paso algo que jamás hubieran imaginado, unos alicornios de piedra estaban abrazándolos pero Agalaia pego un grito lo que hiso que apagara su cuerno y comenzaran a correr

Ciro –que son esas cosas

Asis –me recuerdan a ti dormido

Ciro -¿Un momento como sabes cómo me veo cuando estoy dormido?

Asis –era una noche tenia insomnio y decidí buscar tu casa y ver que hacías pero estabas dormido y la verdad roncas muy fuerte

Agalaia – te lo dije Ciro

Alistar –preocúpense por eso después debemos correr

En ese instante se vio una luz al final del pasillo lo que hiso que Ciro y Asis se detuvieran y se tiraran al piso, Agalaia y Alistar se detuvieron.

Agalaia -¿Qué les pasa?

Ciro -¡HAY UN LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL!

Alistar -¿Y eso qué?

Asis -¡NO LA VEAN TENEMOS MUCHO POR VIVIR!- dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos

Agalaia noto que las criaturas venían detrás.

Alistar –debemos irnos

Ciro -¡NO SOY MUY JOVEN!

Agalaia los jalo de sus orejas y los llevo hacia la luz

Asis y Ciro solo se quejaban del dolor

Cuando llegaron las criaturas estaban muy cerca

Alistar -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

De pronto la entrada se cerró

Agalaia –ok ya estamos a salvo

De repente voltearon a ver a Ciro quien estaba como un bebe asustado

Agalaia no lo resistió y comenzó a reírse, seguido de Asis y Alistar

Ciro –de que te ríes Asis tú estabas igual

Asis –Je je no sé de qué hablas

Ciro miro a Asis con una cara de me las pagaras

Agalaia -¿Qué es este lugar?

Alistar –No tengo ni la más mínima idea

En ese instante todo el entorno blanco cambio a una especie de pasillo que era parecido al pasillo de un castillo antiguo y al final se veía un cofre grande con un pergamino encima.

Alistar –ok no me esperaba eso

Asis –vamos

Todos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cofre grande con el pergamino encima

Asis sentía algo extraño de le lugar a lo que se mareo un poco, Ciro tomo el pergamino el cual estaba enrollado pero al intentar abrirlo estaba sellado con candado.

Nota: el listón que tenía el pergamino tenía un pequeño candado

Agalaia –no me digas que necesitamos otra llave

Alistar –Al parecer

En ese instante Ciro noto que Asis veía el cofre fijamente

-Asis estas bien-

-Si solo estoy algo mareado-

Agalaia –veamos que hay dentro del cofre- dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Asis –espera

Alistar -¿Qué pasa Asis?

En ese instante Asis se acerca al cofre y lo abre.

Ciro -¿Qué hay?

Asis dijo –una nota y una llave

Agalaia – ¿Y qué dice la nota?

-Dice _Magia es creer en ti mismo, y si puedes hacer eso podrás hacer que cualquier cosa suceda_

Ciro – ¿Y eso que significa?

Agalaia –no lo sé pero al menos tenemos la llave

En ese instante Ciro se dio cuenta de que Asis tenía una cara algo seria

Ciro -¿Te pasa algo Asis?

Asis –ya te dije que solo estoy algo mareado eso es todo

Asis le entrego la llave a Ciro el cual el inserto en el candado y comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino

Alistar -¿Qué es?

Ciro –no dice nada

Agalaia -¡¿QUE?!

Asis –haber

Ciro le paso el pergamino a Asis el cual dijo –Cierto no hay nada

Ciro –esto está mal deberíamos ir con Adelphos el tendrá alguna explicación a esto

Asis –Tienes razón vamos

Alistar –oigan como vamos a salir de aquí

En ese instante unas escaleras se pusieron enfrente de ellos que llevaban arriba

Asis -¿Creo que es por ahí?

Ciro –ok vamos con Adelphos

-¡SI!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras

En el castillo de Adelphos

-No comas más chocolate

-Pero es delicioso

-ya se pero ya comiste demasiado

-no me importa

-vas a reventar

-que no

-que si

En ese instante Adelphos abre los ojos

-¿Pero que acabo de soñar?

Adelphos decidió olvidarlo y se levantó de su trono, en ese instante Ciro, Agalaia, Asis y Alistar entran.

-o que sorpresa Ciro

-Gracias mi señor pero venimos a hablar de algo

-¿De qué?

-es de un extraño pergamino que encontramos- dijo el alicornio mientras sacaba el pergamino

Cuando Ciro se lo mostro a Adelphos en su cara se veía preocupación

-no… no es posible como encontraron las llaves

Asis pregunto -¿Mi señor ya sabía de esto?

Adelphos –si pero pensé que no existía

Ciro -¿A qué se refiere?

Adelphos –Pues no sé cómo explicarlo fue poco después de que alguien fuese derrotado- dijo el alicornio mientras giñaba el ojo a Asis

Ciro -¿Cómo que alguien?

Adelphos –Veras Ciro hubo un alicornio que era muy sabio que incluso describía el futuro y lo que hiso fue describirme que algún día 2 hermanos nacerán y al mal combatirán pero para saber más tenía que encontrar ese pergamino.

Agalaia –Pero el pergamino no contiene nada

Adelphos –por qué no ha sido revelado

Alistar -¿Cómo?

En ese instante Adelphos le pidió a Ciro que le pase el pergamino y al desenvolverlo Adelphos dijo

-La luz se hará más clara cuando la verdad sea revelada

En ese instante un texto apareció en el pergamino

Todos se quedaron asombrados

-¿Qué dice- pregunto Asis?

Adelphos comenzó a leer

_Pronto el dilema más grande que jamás se allá visto será revelado ante esto pronto la guerra en el cielo comenzara y el mal reclamara para reinar pero la esperanza lo evitara 2 almas puras y de misma sangre llegaran y harán frente a la oscuridad será la última batalla por la paz comenzara la luz y la oscuridad chocaran y la guerra que jamás se vio ni se pensó comenzara la verdad y la mentira, el odio y la alegría, es hora de la verdad quien ha de triunfar el bien o el mal. _

-eso es todo

Asis –ósea que dos guerreros llegaran y al mal detendrán

-Si- respondió Adelphos mientras enrollaba el pergamino

Ciro –valla pero eso quiere decir que…

Adelphos –me temo que si lo que he evitado por años se hará presente

Alistar – ¿Y no lo podemos cambiar?

Adelphos –me temo que no

Agalaia -entonces hay que estar preparados

Asis –si deberíamos entrenar un año ¿no creen?

Adelphos –buena idea, así podrían fortalecerse

Alistar –yo sé lo que hare

Agalaia –yo igual se dónde entrenar

Adelphos –Ciro y Asis yo tendré algo especial para ustedes

Ambos alicornios se miraron y preguntaron -¿Qué es?

Adelphos con una sonrisa les respondió –Yo los entrenare

Al oír esto ambos alicornios se quedaron con la boca abierta y llenos de emoción

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Pregunto Asis

Adelphos –De inmediato

Antes de eso se despidieron y Adelphos les dijo -dentro de un año nos veremos aquí-

Todos se fueron excepto Asis y Ciro quienes siguieron a Adelphos

Ciro –Estoy muy emocionado

-yo también- concluyo Asis

Mientras que a lo lejos el alicornio encapuchado que había visitado a Adelphos dijo

-Je así que comenzaran la profecía llegara y no me voy a quedar atrás pues Dark Theobold mi aprendiz se preparara

Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba

Fin Cap. 6


	7. Chapter 7 Viserat Lux

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 7: Viseratu lux

Mientras que Agalaia y Alistar ya tenían donde entrenar Adelphos llevo a Ciro y a Asis a una especie de cascada con las ruinas de un templo

Asis -¿Aquí entrenaremos?

-si- respondió Adelphos

-valla nunca vi esta parte del Heaven- dijo Ciro

Adelphos –Je es que no veía la razón además es un lugar tranquilo

Asis –una cosa con que entrenaremos

Adelphos –primero lo primero

Adelphos saco dos espadas y se los dio a Ciro y a Asis

Ciro -¿y esto para qué?

Adelphos –espera

Dijo mientras el sacaba otra espada de espada

Adelphos –esto tiene un pequeño truco

Al mismo tiempo presiono la parte baja del mango de la espada haciendo que una luz muy brillante se viera y a la vez que Ciro y Asis se taparon los ojos y cuando miraron de nuevo

Ciro -¿Pero qué?

La espada que tenía Adelphos ya no era normal sino estaba rodeada de fuego azul brillante

Asis -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

Adelphos -tranquilos en especial tu Asis-, en ese instante Asis recordó que en la historia Adelphos dijo que había usado una arma así

Adelphos –de acuerdo primero necesitamos aprender la viseratu lux

Asis -¿Qué es eso?

Adelphos –es tener magia en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo y poder usarla no solo en tu cuerno sino en tu casco etc…

Ciro -¿Nos podría mostrar mi señor?

Adelphos –claro, pero no seas tan formal Ciro estamos entrenando

Ciro –je ok

Adelphos –ok ahora verán

Dijo mientras se acercaba a una roca y alzaba su casco después la roca comenzó a elevarse por el aire

Ciro -¿Pero cómo? Está usando magia de su casco

Asis –así parece- dijo a la vez con una cara de wtf

Adelphos –pronto la dominaran

Asis -¿Cómo?

Adelphos –ok primero lo primero- dijo soltando la roca

Ciro -¿Qué debemos hacer?

Adelphos –relájense tener pensamientos positivos deshacerse de cualquier preocupación cierren los ojos y relájense

Cuando ya era un poco más tarde Ciro y Asis estaban parados en dos cascos pero de cabeza.

Adelphos –tengan en mente una cosa que tal vez solo muevan algo pequeño por ahora piensen en algo que los ponga de buen humor mientras más positivo mejor

Ciro comenzó a pensar primero se imaginó el Heaven y después que era un héroe el mejor capitán en ese instante Adelphos coloco una pequeña montañita con piedras pequeñas enfrente de Asis y Ciro, Ciro siguió pensando que incluso salvaba a Adelphos el cual le agradecía ya con pensamientos positivos empezó a visualizar las piedras, en ese instante las piedras enfrente de Ciro empezaron a elevarse.

-Bien hecho Ciro- dijo Adelphos

En ese instante Ciro cayó al piso agotado

-uf es muy agotador- dijo el alicornio cansado

-si así se empieza- respondió Adelphos –Ahora solo hay que esperar a que Asis lo logre

Asis en su mente no lograba pensar algo específico ya que pensaba en varias cosas a la vez

Asis en su mente se imaginó rodeado de varias cosas que le imagino

Asis en su mente –no veo nada de positivo en imaginar todo esto- dijo mientras un delfín de peluche aparecía enfrente de el –Y esto que- , en ese instante una voz se oye era la de Adelphos

-Asis no pierdas la paciencia es paso a paso ten calma solo debes creer que lo lograras motívate a ti mismo

-Si- dijo Asis

Ciro –oye Asis lo lograras por que no piensas en algo divertido u ya se en tu visión je

Asis se quedó algo sonrojado en su mente pero dijo –Ok lo intentare

Asis empezó a ver la visión de el mismo abrazando a la alicornio que estaba con el pero en vez de verse así mismo vio a la alicornio estaba de espaldas enfrente de él

Asis –ok no recuerdo que esto pasara

En ese instante la alicornio voltea y se queda viendo a Asis, el cual después de un rato se puso nervioso

Asis –emm ya puedes dejar de mirarme por favor

En ese instante la alicornio se empieza a acercar a Asis hasta estar frente a el

-ok esto es algo incómodo- mientras se sonrojaba

La alicornio sonrió y dijo –tu puedes debes creer que si

-¿Pero cómo? He pensado en varias cosas y no puedo

-no se trata de pensar con la mente sino también con el corazón

Asis dio un suspiro y dijo -¿Cómo hare eso?

La alicornio solo dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-tal vez solo necesites motivación

-es lo que Adelphos me dijo pero no sé qué tipo de motivación podría hacer he pensado en todo y nada

-no ese tipo de motivación necesariamente

Eso confundió a Asis –entonces de que tipo

En ese instante la alicornio se acerca a Asis y le da un beso en los labios haciendo que este se sonroje extremamente

-Pronto- dijo la alicornio mientras que se daba media vuelta y se iba, dejando a Asis el cual estaba cerrando los ojos

En ese instante Asis despierta en el suelo y Adelphos y Ciro lo miran con una cara de WTF

-¿Qué paso?

-al parecer pensaste en algo extremo- dijo Ciro

-¿A si por qué?

-mira a tu alrededor Asis- dijo Adelphos

Asis mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que estaba en una especie de hueco y varios árboles destruidos

-¿Pero qué paso?

-tú lo hiciste

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Adelphos solo dio una breve risa y le dijo –Al parecer tienes un pensamiento que te ayudo no Asis-

Asis –eso creo

Adelphos –si tienes un poder inmenso solo ay que ayudarte a controlarlo, ¿Oye por cierto en que pensaste?

Asis solo se sonrojo –mmm mejor sigamos entrenando

Adelphos solo lo vio algo confuso y Ciro tenia cara de póker face

Adelphos –como sea sigamos todavía tienen mucho por aprender

Los días pasaban parecía que el año se pasaba en un pestañeo Ciro y Asis empezaban a dominar la técnica poco a poco ya había pasado la mitad de un año y Ciro y Asis empezaban a dominar la técnica hasta que una noche, Adelphos estaba dormido y Ciro y Asis estaban descansando Ciro no olvidaba lo que Asis logro cuando intentaron por primera vez la viseratu lux

Nota: la viseratu lux significa fuerza de luz es de idioma latín no de idioma japonés para que no causar confusión nada de ese contenido XD

Ciro -¿Asis puedes decirme que fue lo que pensaste en aquella vez que logramos la viseratu lux?

Asis –emm no es nada importante- dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba, Ciro empezó a sospechar hasta que supo que era

Ciro –fue que te dije de la visión cierto

Asis –no sé de qué hablas

Ciro –a mí no me engañas Asis es eso

Asis –no era otra cosa

Ciro –ok entonces creo que le puedo contar a Adelphos de tu visión no

Asis pensó en lo vergonzoso que seria y se rindió

-De acuerdo de acuerdo lo diré

-te escucho

-fue algo e como decirlo- dijo el alicornio nervioso pero logro decir rápidamente –_veras la alicornio de mi visión estaba en mi pensamiento y logre hablar con ella pero me dijo que necesitaba motivación yo no la entendí y le dije que he intentado todo tipo de motivación pero ella me dijo que no ese tipo de motivación y al final me beso y me desmaye y aquí estamos hablando de esto-_ después de eso dio un respiro y dijo para finalizar –eso es todo

Ciro –ok

Asis –entendiste porque no quiero decir

Ciro –de echo explícamelo me distraje con un caracol míralo allá va- dijo mientras señalaba una rama donde estaba un caracol con concha azul y cuerpo plateado

Asis –hui ok

Asis le explico todo de nuevo esta vez un poco más lento

Ciro –ok creo que no era un pensamiento

-¿ha que te refieres?

-pues qué tal si tienes visiones porque en un pensamiento te diría pronto yo digo que tendrás visiones hasta encontrarte con ese ser ideal je- dijo con una voz ridícula

-eso crees

-si claro que si- concluyo Ciro

Después se fueron a dormir, mientras en otra parte en una enorme cueva se veía al alicornio encapuchado hablando con otro alicornio igual encapuchado

-tu entrenamiento está rindiendo frutos ya aprendiste la viseratu tenebris y pronto será hora, la luz se ha alejado de Adelphos así que tienes más oportunidad

El otro alicornio solo sonrió y dijo –Si maestro

Al día siguiente

-ah que bien dormí y tu Asis

-si yo igual, oye ¿Dónde está Adelphos?

Empezaron a buscar desesperadamente a Adelphos hasta que Ciro lo vio sentado en una gran roca

Ciro –ahí está ven Asis

Cuando llegaron

-¿Adelphos que haces aquí?- pregunto Asis

Adelphos –desde aquella vez he sentido que la fuerza de la luz se ha ido de mí así que quise intentar algo- en ese instante la roca empezó a temblar y se alzó en el aire dejando a Ciro y a Asis impresionados

Adelphos –ya casi terminan su entrenamiento y pronto podremos volver

Asis –mmm estamos en temporadas frías cierto

Ciro –y festivas también

Adelphos –je si regresaremos antes de que las épocas acaben así que vamos a prepararnos sigamos entrenando

Y así continuaron lo que quedaba del año hasta dominar la viseratu lux al 100%

Adelphos –están listos

Fin cap. 7

Felices fiestas amigos que la pasen bien una buena navidad y próspero año nuevo le desea Dragón T. Fury L.


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 8: Reunión

Mientras que Ciro y Asis daban su entrenamiento por terminado regresaban a la parte poblada del Heaven junto con Adelphos

-ha se siente bien volver

-ni que lo digas fue un entrenamiento duro

-espero que Agalaia y Alistar hallan entrenado bien

-Si los buscaremos al rato

-Ciro, Asis tengo que irme los veré luego- dijo Adelphos mientras despegaba hacia su castillo

Ciro –ok vamos a ver si Agalaia y Alistar están de regreso

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Adelphos –valla me voy por un año y ya estoy lleno de tareas

En ese instante Adelphos saco su espada y dijo

-valla sé que pronto habrá problemas pero no sé si lograre solucionarlos

En ese instante el alicornio encapuchado aparece alado de Adelphos

-Valla supe que entrenaste a tu capitán de guardia y a tu más reciente creación

-Tú qué sabes

-Enserio, sabes que nunca pudiste ocultarme nada ja pero no creas que me quede atrás

-¿De qué hablas?

-como no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a ti he tenido a alguien que si podrá

-te refieres a que has entrenado a alguien

-si

-no será rival para Asis, y lo sabes

-lo que digas, por si acaso debes estar atento pues un fantasma te amenaza- después de decir eso despareció

-sea lo que estés planeando no lo conseguirás

Mientras tanto en la parte media del Heaven

Ciro y Asis estaban sentados y con los ojos cerrados

Después Ciro dijo

-ya vienen

-ok

Se pusieron de pie y esperaron

-ya paso un rato y no los veo

-ten paciencia Asis

-la tengo

De repente cierto alicornio marrón oscuro con crin naranja apareció

-Hola amigos

-Alistar- dijo Asis

-es bueno verte

-vamos amigos solo ha pasado un año

-cierto hemos esperado mas

-y Agalaia donde esta

-no ha llegado

-Ya no ha de tardar- finalizo Asis

Las horas pasaron y no veían a Agalaia por ningún lado

-¿Ya tardo no creen?- dijo Asis

-Espero que este bien- dijo Ciro con un tono preocupado

De repente los ojos de Ciro fueron tapados

-¿Quién apago el sol?

-Adivina- dijo una voz muy familiar pero con un tono diferente

-Emm ¿me rindo?

En ese instante la alicornio retiro sus cascos de los ojos de Ciro, el cual dio media vuelta para quedarse con la boca abierta Ciro –Agalaia e…eres tú

Agalaia –si hermano porque

Ciro –te vez algo diferente

Agalaia –je solo paso un año y ya no me reconoces

Asis –cierto pasa un año y todo es una locura

Alistar –ni que lo digas

Ciro -¿Por cierto? Alistar tú que entrenaste

Alistar –síganme

Todos emprendieron vuelo a unas pequeñas colinas donde había varias rocas

Alistar –bueno verán yo soy bueno en puntería peri más en combate con armas- dijo mientras sacaba 2 hachas de tamaño mediano y se acercaba a una gran roca

Alistar –como te dije soy bueno para la puntería y combate de armas y como no sabía cuál de los 2 elegir mejor decidí combinarlos

Asis -¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

Alistar –pues más o menos así- dijo mientras hacia un pequeño círculo en la roca y se ponía en una pose parecida a la de un arquero

Ciro -¿Qué intentaras?

Alistar –ya lo veras

Alistar lanza las hachas las cuales dan vuelta por toda la roca hasta chocar ambas con el círculo

Asis –Valla buena puntería

Alistar –espera- después la roca empieza a partirse hasta cortarse a la mitad

Ciro –guau te has fortalecido

Asis -¿Y tú Agalaia?

Agalaia sonrío y dijo –pues es algo especial- dijo mientras se iba acercando a un punto rodeada de 3 rocas medio grandes

Alistar -¿Qué harás?

Agalaia –mira- mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cuerno brillaba, de pronto tres rayos del cuerno de Agalaia fueron disparado hacia las rocas las cuales se movieron hacia adelante como si las empujaran pero en un cierto punto se hicieron polvo

Ciro –OHH valla fue increíble

Agalaia –gracias

Alistar -¿Oigan y ustedes?

Ciro volteo a ver a Asis y sonrío –pues es un poder especial ¿o no Asis?- a lo cual Asis responde –je si

Agalaia –nos muestran

Asis –claro síganos

Llegaron a otro punto de la colina que estaba rodeado de 4 rocas grandes

Asis –ok Ciro tu 2 y yo las otras 2

Ciro –Ok

En ese instante Ciro alzo su casco hacia una de las rocas levantándola sin ningún problema

Agalaia y Alistar se quedaron impresionados mientras Ciro apilaba las 2 rocas una sobre otra en ese instante Ciro saca su espada la cual tiene un aura de fuego azul brillante igual que la de Adelphos la cual lanzo y comenzó a girar en modo de bumerang cortando las 2 rocas por la mitad fácilmente

Mientras que Asis levantaba ambas rocas sin ningún esfuerzo y las puso en fila en el piso saco su espada la cual tenía una aura de fuego verde brillante después voló hacia ellas y giro con su espada en forma de remolino vertical y partió ambas rocas por la mitad dejando a Agalaia y a Alistar muy impresionados

Nota: informare cuando las fotos de las espadas estén en mi devianart

Alistar –al parecer Adelphos los entreno bien

Asis –sip y fue algo difícil

Agalaia – ¿Y cómo se llama esa habilidad?

Ciro –se llama viseratu lux y se logra a través de varias funciones de ti mismo pero más importante tener un pensamiento muy positivo y poderoso

Agalaia –mmhh imagino que no fue difícil

Asis –te equivocas es muy difícil pero si se tiene dedicación y buena mente pero yo tengo muy buen pensamiento

Ciro –ahora que recuerdo porque no dices lo que paso jejeje

Eso hiso que Asis se sonrojara extremamente y al mismo tiempo despertó la curiosidad de Alistar y Agalaia

Asis –tenías que mencionarlo

Ciro –no pero es divertido

Agalaia -¿Qué paso?

Ciro –no tienes opción

Asis –ya que

Asis conto todo y al terminar

Alistar –guau es posible que si sea una visión

Agalaia –je quien diría que fueras así Asis

Asis solo estaba sonrojado extremadamente y Ciro riéndose en el piso

Alistar –bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no descansamos

Agalaia –si tenemos que ver muchas cosas y estoy agotada

Ciro –igual yo deberíamos ir a casa y descansar

Asis –Si sería lo mejor

Mientras todos se iban a sus hogares y Asis al castillo

Mientras tanto en el castillo Adelphos guardaba el pergamino que de la profecía en un cofre mediano

-dos almas de la misma sangre mmm pero quien procreara a estos seres- dijo mientras cerraba el cofre

Asis –ya llegue mi señor

Adelphos –que bueno Asis será mejor descansar pronto habrá mucho trabajo

Asis –Ok

Fin cap. 8


	9. Chapter 9 Visiones sin esperanza

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo9: Visiones sin esperanza La noche era tranquila hasta que un sonido fuerte comenzó sonar haciendo que Asis se despertara de golpe

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana -¿Quién anda ahí- cuando se asomó por la ventana vio a un alicornio encapuchado quien sonreía y comenzó a correr Asis reacciono abrió la ventana y comenzó a perseguirle.

-oye espera no corras

Pero el alicornio no le hiso caso a Asis, hasta que llegaron a la parte baja del Heaven donde el alicornio se detuvo frente a un agujero y volteo a ver a Asis

-Ven Asis

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pero el alicornio solo sonrió y salto al agujero, –espera- dijo Asis mientras se adentraba al agujero, Asis bajaba a una gran velocidad cuando vio una especie de luz rojiza en el fondo -¿Qué es esa luz?- cuando Asis llego al fondo frente a él estaba alicornio mirando un cristal verde, Asis se acercó al alicornio pero antes de que Asis hablara el alicornio dijo – ¿Te has preguntado por qué los cristales son tan bellos?- mientras ponía el cristal en el piso y volteo a ver a Asis el cual lo veía con desconfianza

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-vamos Asis eres la creación más grande de Adelphos como no voy a saber quién eres, además supe que tienes la habilidad viseratu lux

-¿Qué? Como sabes tú de esa habilidad

-eso no importa pero te are una pregunta ¿Qué harías si pudieras ver cosas del futuro?

Eso confundió a Asis -¿Cómo que cosas?

El alicornio solo sonrió y dijo –creo que es hora

-¿Hora de qué?

-de ver el futuro que Adelphos oculta

Asis se confundió mucho más que antes, pero en ese instante el alicornio junto 5 cristales de color purpura y los alineo en forma de pentágono, Asis comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, en ese instante una luz se vio en el centro de los cristales

-Asis ven

Asis dudoso comenzó a acercarse, mientras que la luz en el centro se hacía más grande

-Veras Asis te has preguntado que hay después del portal del Heaven

-¿Te refieres a la entrada?- dijo Asis mientras miraba la luz

-Si veras, hay otros mundos pero estos no tienen habitantes como en el Heaven que piensen, que razones sino que hay solo criaturas, animales entre otras especies

-enserio

-si pero de lo que te voy a mostrar es algo más fuerte- mientras que se acercaba hacia la luz y metía su casco, lo que saco fue una especie de cristal cubierto por una sustancia extraña brillante

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo que te hará ver el futuro- mientras se tele transporto hacia el rápidamente y le puso el cristal en la boca haciendo que se lo tragara

-¿Pero Qué?- en ese instante vio como el alicornio se desvanecía, y estaba rodeado de humo

-¿Dónde estoy?- en ese instante ante el pasaban pequeñas escenas del futuro el Heaven estaba ardiendo y cayendo hacia un planeta, Otra escena mostraba 4 siluetas saliendo de unas especies de puertas de piedra, otra mostraba a varias tropas de caballeros con el símbolo del Heaven matando a varios alicornios que tenían espadas con auras de fuego azul y verde brillante como las que Asis y Ciro portaban, de repente vio a Ciro el cual era perseguido por una bestia de ojos rojos y de color verde oscuro que era parecido a un lagarto, empezó a oír gritos y antes de que acabaran una vos dijo "Un nuevo reino hemos creado y pronto la guerra comenzara" para finalizar vio una enorme silueta de lo que parecía un dragón volando y devastando todo a su paso.

-Basta no quiero ver más- en ese instante volvió a donde estaban él y el alicornio

-¿Qué te pareció Asis?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No reconoces el futuro pronto el mal llegara y nada lo evitara

-enserio crees eso

-a que te refieres- dijo el alicornio con un tono de confusión

-evitare que el mal nazca y si fallo en mi misión por lo menos abre peleado pero por lo menos sé que no llegara

-¿Cómo sabes? Tú mismo acabas de ver el futuro

-no encontramos un pergamino que dice que 2 hermanos combatirán a el mal

-ha la famosa profecía

-la…la conoces

-claro pero pronto sabrás la verdad Asis

Asis comenzó a tener una visión borrosa que no lo dejaba divisar bien nada –mi cabeza- dijo con un tono de dolor

-de toda luz vino toda oscuridad

Al final Asis vio que todo estaba oscuro y de repente se encontraba en su cuarto

-¿Qué pasara?

Al día siguiente

Adelphos estaba en el gran comedor en el cual estaban los alicornios de la guardia disfrutando de un buen banquete

-¿Qué se celebra mi señor?- pregunto uno de los soldados que estaban cerca de Adelphos

Adelphos solo sonrió y respondió –pues es algo especial desde que su capitán y Asis completaron su entrenamiento sabremos que el Heaven estará en buena protección

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del gran castillo Asis caminaba dirigiéndose al jardín principal mientras que intentaba olvidar las escenas que ese alicornio le mostro, pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvían y sentía que se hacían más reales

-No No No no puede ser el futuro, y por cierto a ¿Qué se refería con que pronto sabré la verdad?- Cuando Asis llego jardín principal se recostó en el pasto y se quedó pensando en todo lo de anoche.

Mientras tanto los soldados se retiraban del gran comedor Adelphos con su magia hiso desaparecer todos los platos, vasos etc… dejando la mesa como nueva

-Bien acabe de limpiar ahora descansare un rato- mientras se iba de la habitación

En el jardín

Asis se había quedado dormido, pero detrás de él un alicornio de color amarillo con armadura plateada, crin café y un cutie mark en forma de escudo con bordes de hierro y una garra en su centro lo despertó

-Disculpe señor

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el capitán del reino norte

-¿¡Que!? Reino Norte

-Si ¿Por qué la impresión?

-Hay otro reino

-Claro que si Por cierto ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Asis

-¡ASIS NASSERI!- dijo el alicornio mientras se postraba ante el

-No es necesario que hagas eso

-lo siento pero es un honor estar ante la creación más grande de Adelphos el gran protector del Heaven

-je gracias en que te puedo ayudar

-Justamente busco a Adelphos

-si está en el castillo sígueme

Cuando entraron a la sala del trono Asis le dijo al alicornio que esperara mientras avisaba a Adelphos estaba recostado leyendo un libro en ese momento se percató de Asis

-ah Asis buenos días

-Gracias mi señor este discúlpeme que lo interrumpa pero lo busca el capitán del reino norte por cierto ¿Cuándo me iba a contar de que había otro reino?

Adelphos dio una pequeña risita y dijo –era una sorpresa pero dile al capitán que pase

-de acuerdo

Asis fue por el capitán el cual en el momento de estar frente a Adelphos se inclinó y después dijo

-Mi señor tengo noticias del reino del norte

-habla

-su hijo Lancelot lo ha invitado al festival de primavera

Asis en ese momento se llenó de dudas y de sorpresa al oír la palabra hijo pero no quería interrumpir

-mmm si cuando

-será dentro de 5 días

-de acuerdo dile a mi hijo que estaré ahí mañana

-si mi señor- dijo mientras se inclinaba y se retiraba, cuando la puerta se cerró Asis comenzó a preguntar

-Mi señor yo no sabía que tenía un hijo

-no solo es uno son cuatro

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Asis muy impresionado

-¿Por qué la impresión?

-aparte de que no se dé el otro reino, tiene cuatro hijos hay algún secreto mas

-mmm sí que balbuceas mientras duermes

-ok no debí preguntar ¿Y todos sus hijos viven en el reino norte?

-ja no seas ridículo como cuatro van a gobernar un mismo reino

-ósea que hay más reinos

-como te dije son cuatro y obvio cada uno tiene su reino

-ha pero no hay división ni nada de eso

-no mis hijos son creadores de paz y armonía solo los reinos se llaman así por sus direcciones

-ha es decir que ese reino está ubicado en el norte

-sí y los otros están en el sur, oeste y este

-valla no pensé que el Heaven fuera tan grande

-cómo no va a ser tan grande si nosotros estamos en el centro

-wow

-si

-y si no le molesta ¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos?

-bueno comenzare por el menor se llama Volker el gobierna en el reino del oeste el medio menor se llama Anker el gobierna en el reino sur después está el medio mayor como ya sabrás su nombre es Lancelot el gobierna en el norte y por último el mayor se llama Theobold el gobierna en el sur cerca delas tierras de hielo

-guau y me imagino que gobiernan bien

-son excelentes gobernantes

-igual que su padre

-je si oye porque tú y Ciro no me acompañan al reino norte

-cómo cree señor es su reunión

-el protector del Heaven y mi capitán pueden asistir ¿no lo crees?

-ok le diré a Ciro- dijo mientras salía volando de la habitación

-ok- mientras que Adelphos se recostaba en su trono y continuaba con su libro

Mientras que en la casa Ciro y su hermana estaban en su mesa almorzando

-Oye Ciro y esa habilidad solo la usa Adelphos, Asis y tú

-Adelphos nos contó que hay un templo oculto donde hay varios alicornios con estas espadas y habilidades

-mmm y es real el templo

-Adelphos dice que está bajo tierra y que pronto lo buscara pero estos alicornios son conocidos como Caballeros de la Luz y se dividen en 5 categorías

5º-Iniciante 4º-Aprendiz 3º-Caballero de luz o Luzferit 2º-Maestro (entrenador) 1º-Maestro de Luz

-por lo que yo se hermana Asis y yo estamos en la categoría 4 aprendices aunque nos faltan cosas por aprender pero no nos rendiremos

-je si tú lo dices hermano

En ese instante golpean la puerta cuando Ciro se levanta y abre Asis entra rápidamente y dice

-Ciro que crees

-¿Qué?

-Sabias que Adelphos tiene cuatro hijos y que hay más reinos

-Cálmate Asis eso ya lo sabía excepto lo de sus cuatro hijos

-ok pues uno de ellos invito a Adelphos a un festival y Adelphos quiere que vallamos con el

-¿¡QUE!? Espera tengo que hablar con el- dijo mientras despegaba y Asis iba atrás de él, cuando llegaron Ciro entro a la sala del trono y dijo

-¿Es verdad?

-Si te refieres a lo que Asis te dijo si

-guau vaya no sé qué decir

-vamos será divertido Ciro, Asis está muy emocionado

-si pero no es eso

-¿Entonces qué es?

-pues es que mi hermana se quedara sola

-no te preocupes también puede venir

-enserio gracias mi señor

-ok ve a prepararte

En ese momento Asis llega y dice –porque no le decimos también a Alistar

-Si buena idea vamos Asis

Por suerte vieron a Alistar cerca de las fuentes aterrizaron junto a él y le contaron todo

-Entonces que dices Alistar vendrás- dijo Asis con un tono emocionado

-uh lo siento chicos pero no puedo mañana visitare a mis primos y estaré con ellos por una semana

-lastima- dijo Ciro con un tono decepcionado

-ya será para la próxima

-bueno diviértete nos vemos- dijo Asis mientras que él y Ciro se iban volando

Cuando atardecía

-Ciro mejor ve por tus cosas nos vemos mañana

-ok Asis también para avisar a mi hermana

-vale te veo mañana

Después Asis se fue al castillo donde preparo todo lo que iba a necesitar cuando Adelphos entra a la habitación

-listo Asis para mañana

-listo mi señor

-ok ya es algo tarde deberías ir a dormir mañana temprano no iremos

-Si- dijo mientras se despedía de Adelphos

Cuando Asis se acostó en su cama no dejaba de pensar en lo emocionante que sería el reino del norte hasta que se quedó dormido, Asis soñaba más o menos como seria pero de repente las visiones comenzaron a rodearlo todo se volvía oscuro hasta que Asis despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que Adelphos lo llamaba, Asis fue rápido y Adelphos le dijo

-ya es casi la hora Asis arréglate Ciro y Agalaia no tardan en llegar

-si- dijo Asis mientras subía a su habitación y se puso un traje negro en ese momento le empezó a doler la cabeza a Asis haciendo que viera las visiones pero ahora había otra la cual mostraba 2 siluetas que estaban frente a otra silueta las dos siluetas sacaban sus espadas una de las siluetas tenía una espada de con el aura de fuego azul y la otra silueta tenía su espada con un aura de fuego verde como la espada de Asis la silueta que estaba frente a ellos saca una especie de espada de 2 puntas rodeada de un aura de fuego rojo oscuro, las 2 siluetas comenzaron a atacar a la otra la cual igual peleo hasta que la silueta que tenía la espada con aura verde es asesinada por la silueta que tenía la espada de doble punta, en ese momento Asis reacciona y se da cuenta de que Adelphos lo llama Asis tomo su equipaje y cuando bajo Ciro, Agalaia y Adelphos lo esperaban

-¿Por qué la demora Asis?- dijo Agalaia

-Por nada vámonos

Afuera un gran carruaje plateado estaba frente a las puertas del castillo

-Listos- dijo Adelphos

-Listos- dijeron todos

-Ok vámonos quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo mientras subían al carruaje

Fin Cap.9

Perdonen si no es subido capítulos es que tuve un problema con la pc pero ya está espero no tener más errores así


	10. Chapter 10 El reino Norte

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 10: El reino Norte

Mientras que en el carruaje

Ciro –estoy emocionado

Asis –nunca has visitado otro reino

Ciro –no aunque soy el capitán nunca debo dejar mi puesto

Asis –ok, yo también estoy emocionado

Agalaia -¿Cómo creen que sea?

Asis –no lo se

Adelphos –tranquilos llegaremos a buen tiempo no hace falta desesperarse

Ciro –por cierto mi señor ha visto a sus hijos

En la cara de Adelphos se dibujó una cara de nostalgia

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que eran unos pequeños

-lo siento señor- dijo Ciro pidiendo disculpas

-no te preocupes Ciro es por estar muy ocupado pero me sorprende que mi hijo me invitara a su evento más importante

Asis como siempre se llenó de curiosidad y pregunto

-¿Tuvieron algún pleito en el pasado?

-¿Qué? No solo fue cuando cree sus reinos

-¿Por qué?

-Pues veras cuando vi que ya eran mayores decidí crearles un reino a cada quien pero no podía hacerlo aleatoriamente el reino tenía que describir su personalidad, como eran, tenían que saber qué tipo de rey serian

-mmm y me imagino que cuando les dio su reino a cada uno se separaron

-bueno no del todo a veces ellos se siguen viendo y yo como creador de la vida y de la muerte he tenido demasiados deberes pero al fin podre ver aunque sea a uno de ellos

Mientras tanto el carruaje pasaba por un bello arroyo después el resto del viaje fue tranquilo pasaban las horas Agalaia admiraba el bello paisaje, Ciro decidió dormir un siesta, Adelphos leía un libro y el único aburrido era Asis

Asis – ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

Agalaia –no

Asis - ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

Agalaia –no

Asis –ya mero

Agalaia –no

Asis –ya

Agalaia –que no

Asis decidió asomarse por la ventana y esperar el resto del viaje hasta que se quedó dormido, en ese momento Adelphos baja el libro y mira su casco

-¿Le pasa algo señor?- dijo Agalaia

-No solo que presiento una fuerza extraña- Adelphos solo se quedó mirando fijamente su casco por un rato pero luego alzo la vista y continúo leyendo

Agalaia solo volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiro, parecía que el viaje tardaría años pero pasó un rato y Ciro junto con Asis despertaron

-ah que bien dormí- dijo Ciro relajado

-yo igual

-al fin despiertan perezosos- dijo Agalaia

-je sí que tienen sueño pesado- dijo Adelphos

Asis -¿En dónde estamos?

Adelphos –Ya casi llegamos no se angustien

Ciro –que bien ya me estaba aburriendo

Agalaia –se nota

Asis –por cierto usted creo a sus hijos

Adelphos –no ellos fueron engendrados es decir procreados

Ciro – ¿ósea que usted tubo?

Adelphos –si yo tuve a alguien a quien ame con todo mi corazón

Agalaia –es significa que hubo una reina

Adelphos –si pero ya no está aquí

Asis –lo siento

Adelphos –fue poco después de que Volker mi hijo menor naciera ella enfermo y no pude hacer nada

Agalaia –pero mi señor usted es quien controla la vida y la muerte por que no solo la resucita

Adelphos –es lo que hubiera hecho hace años pero te diré por qué no, ella me dijo antes de morir que revivir no tiene nada que ver con la vida acaso cada que alguien muriese lo reviviría también me dijo que ella ya había vivido ahora que yo viviera mientras pudiera porque nada ni nadie es inmortal

Asis –vaya nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado

Ciro se dio cuenta que desde una de las ventanas del carrusel se avistaba un torre

Ciro –miren creo que ya casi llegamos

Agalaia –estoy emocionada

Asis –bueno por fin veré otro reino ya que me acabo de enterar que existen más- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Adelphos el cual se estaba riendo

De pronto el carruaje se detiene frente a una puerta de madera oscura enorme y el capitán de la guardia el cual saludo a Asis puesto que ya lo conocía

-bien abran las puertas- dijo el capitán dirigiendo su mirada a 2 alicornios de armadura plateada los cuales comenzaron a abrir la puerta

Por dentro había un puente de marfil muy bien adornado el carruaje entro y la puerta se cerro

Agalaia –valla el puente es hermoso

Adelphos -todavía no has visto nada

Asis –vaya miren eso- dijo mientras señalaba por la ventana a un gran castillo en una colina rodeado por su pueblo el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones

Ciro –vaya se ve genial ya ansió llegar

Adelphos –tranquilos apenas amanece

Asis –cierto llegaremos a buen tiempo

El carruaje continúo su camino paso un rato y llegaron a la puerta principal del reino la cual era de madera blanca forjada con bordes de hierro la cual se abrió y el carruaje ingreso y rápidamente Agalaia, Ciro y Asis se asomaron por las ventanas del carruaje y divisaron un gran paisaje un bello pueblo de marfil muy bien decorado varios alicornios vieron el carruaje y empezaron a seguirlo pero algunos guardias lo evitaban hasta que el carruaje llego al castillo y se detuvo en la puerta

Adelphos –bien hemos llegado

Asis –ok ayúdenme a bajar las cosas

Ciro –ok vamos

Ciro y Asis bajaron del carruaje para encontrarse con una puerta con un símbolo

Asis -¿Qué significa ese símbolo?

Adelphos –Representa el reino norte

El símbolo tenia forma de un de una estrella de 6 puntas rodeada por un aura de fuego rojo claro en el centro mostraba un alicornio alzando sus alas en símbolo de libertad

Ciro –ok ya casi terminamos

Asis - ¿Adelphos estas emocionado por ver a tu hijo?

Adelphos –Si hace mucho que no veo a Lancelot

Mientras que Ciro y Asis bajaban las últimas cosas Adelphos y Agalaia se acercaban a la puerta donde el capitán dijo

-espere aquí mi señor mientras aviso a su hijo

-no quiero sorprenderlo- dijo Adelphos sonriendo

-de acuerdo si usted lo dice- dijo mientras el alicornio se retiraba, Adelphos volteo a ver a Asis el cual estaba cargando varias cosas

-tranquilo Asis no te esfuerces tanto

-No es nada- dijo Asis con una cara de cansancio

-déjame ayudarte

Después entraron en el castillo el cual era enorme y tenía varios cuadros en uno de ellos aparecía Adelphos sonriendo

Asis –guau es enorme

Ciro –si se parece al castillo del Heaven

Agalaia –donde dejamos nuestras cosas

De pronto un alicornio con uniforme cerca de ahí se las pidió y las llevaría a sus habitaciones al final Adelphos dijo

-mmm Ciro, Asis y Agalaia porque no van dar un vistazo a sus cuartos

-ok- dijeron todos mientras se iban volando

Adelphos se quedó parado un momento y siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala de entrenamiento donde había distintos tipos de armas Adelphos siguió caminando hasta llegar a una especie de jardín donde había un alicornio grisáceo con crin color rojo claro y tenía puesta una armadura de oro con bordes plateados pero sin el casco Adelphos se acercó a él poco a poco y dijo

-no has cambiado o si

El alicornio volteo a ver a Adelphos el cual sonreía

-pa…padre eres tu

-si hijo vaya me recuerdas un poco más a tu madre

-porque el capitán no me aviso

-yo le dije tranquilo

-excelente gracias por aceptar mi invitación padre

-gracias a ti por invitarme, por cierto ¿Qué haces?

-estaba meditando

-ok oye por cierto quiero presentarte a unos amigos

-muy bien quienes son

-espera ya los veras

-de acuerdo- finalizo el hijo de Adelphos

Mientras tanto Ciro y Agalaia veían por la ventana el pueblo estaban ansiosos por ir mientras que Asis solo estaba con cara de preocupación cuando Ciro se percató de ello

-Asis ¿Qué te pasa?

-mmm nada estoy bien- dijo con un tono apagado

-vamos Asis sé que tú no eres así

-enserio estoy bien

-mmm pues eso espero

Asis volteo a ver a Ciro lo que lo hiso recordar esa visión donde era perseguido lo que hiso que Asis se levantara y se fuera de la habitación

Agalaia -¿Crees que Asis esté bien?

Ciro –me preocupa espero que no tenga problemas

Mientras que oyen una voz que los llama era la de Adelphos Ciro y Agalaia bajan mientras que Asis se encontraba recorriendo el castillo y en su mente pasaban las mismas horribles visiones, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz la cual le decía

-Porque a ti

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Asis mientras buscaba en todas direcciones

-Asis debes estar en el camino

-¿Qué camino?

-ya lo sabrás

De pronto Asis se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una especie de jardín que tenía vista hacia el pueblo

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿No puede ser real?- decía mientras fijaba su vista en el pueblo

Mientras con los demás

Ciro y Agalaia bajaban por unas escaleras mientras veían a Adelphos quien estaba hablando

Ciro -¿Qué pasa mi señor?

Adelphos –Ciro y Agalaia les quiero presentar a mi hijo Lancelot, Lancelot solo sonrió y dijo

-Me alegra conocerlos y ustedes como se llaman

Agalaia –mi nombre es Agalaia y él es mi hermano Ciro

Ciro le susurro a Agalaia –yo quería presentarme por mi cuenta- después Agalaia soltó una breve risita

Adelphos –oigan y Asis

Ciro –no lo sé, salió de la habitación y desde que entramos a ella a actuado raro

Adelphos –bueno no debe estar lejos

En ese momento el capitán entra por la puerta y dice

-Disculpe señor Lancelot pero tres alicornios lo buscan

-oh cierto deben ser Eryx, Nicodeus y Thea, déjalos pasar

-Si mi señor- dijo mientras se retiraba mientras que Adelphos pregunto

-¿Quiénes son?

-unos amigos ahora los veras

Fin cap. 10


	11. Chapter 11 Una noche extraña

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 11: Una noche extraña

Por la puerta entraron dos alicornios el primero de color amarillo claro con crin verde clara y un cutie mark en forma de poción la cual tenía un color verdoso el segundo era color café oscuro con crin marrón clara y un cutie mark en forma de tres copos de nieve deferentes Lancelot se emocionó y dijo

-ha como han estado

-dímelo tu Lancelot, con tus tareas ya no has ido a divertirte- dijo el alicornio que estaba más cerca

-bueno mis ocupaciones nunca acaban- dijo Lancelot con un tono de risa

-ja te entiendo

-oye y donde esta Thea

-estaba detrás de nosotros- dijo mientras miraba a los lados -¿tú no viste si se separó de nosotros Eryx?

-yo no pero ya sabes lo curiosa que es de seguro está explorando el castillo

Lancelot solo dio una risita y dijo –pues como siempre ya la veremos cerca pero déjenme presentarles a mi padre

Los alicornios solo se limitaron a inclinarse lo que causo que Adelphos riera –vaya como siempre no hace falta que hagan eso- dijo mientras los levantaba –solo díganme sus nombres

Los alicornios se mostraron con una actitud nerviosa pero respondieron algo relajados

-Yo soy Eryx que significa hijo de afrodita- dijo el alicornio amarillo

-Yo soy Nicodemus que significa victoria de la gente- dijo el alicornio café

(Foto de Eryx y Nicodemus en mi devianart)

-es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Adelphos mientras sonreía

-je y espera a que conozcas a Thea, solo espero que no esté lejos

-mmm no lo creo

-tu puedes verla

-si pero mejor espero a que me la presentes- finalizo Adelphos, mientras se dirigían a un comedor

En otra parte del castillo

-creo que es mejor volver con los demás- dijo Asis mientras se daba vuelta y se adentraba a el castillo, en ese momento escucho un ruido cerca de una habitación y al acercarse la puerta estaba abierta y logro asomarse con cuidado logro divisar a una extraña criatura que parecía un mono pequeño de color gris

-que es esa cosa- pero Asis se recargo un poco más en la puerta lo que hiso que esta hiciera un ligero rechinido y la criaturita se percató y salió por una ventana Asis solo estuvo un momento pensando y siguió su camino, mientras que en su mente pasaban las mismas visiones que al parecer se irían haciendo más reales, en ese instante Asis escucho otro ruido –o vamos que este castillo está lleno de esas cosas- dijo mientras se dirigía a otra habitación que al parecer de ahí venia el ruido, mientras Asis se acercaba a la puerta llego a una especie de salón donde había varias armas era como una bodega –valla por lo que veo están preparados muy bien- una espada detrás suyo cayo y Asis se dio vuelta rápidamente y diviso unos ojos purpura brillantes los cuales lo miraban fijamente, Asis no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr lo que fuera esa cosa lo comenzó a perseguir, en ese instante una flecha salió disparada de donde estaban los ojos purpura –se lo que seas no lo conseguirás- dijo Asis mientras varias flechas intentaban darle al final llego a el salón principal donde Asis comenzó a idear una estrategia –mmm se acerca- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás donde veía unos ojos purpura acercarse, Asis volvió a ver hacia enfrente donde vio un telón –se lo que are- Asis tomo el telón e hiso una especie de trampa –ok ahora sabré quien me persigue- dijo mientras se escondía, por la puerta entro una silueta con un arco –ok es hora- dijo Asis mientras lanzaba un hechizo hacia el telón lo que hiso que cayese encima de la silueta, Asis se lanzó rápidamente hacia el telón y lo quito, pero no había nadie –que rayos- dijo Asis confundido en ese momento la silueta apareció detrás de él y lo tumbo al piso mientras que la luz entraba por una ventana lo que iba revelando la silueta poco a poco hasta que mostro su rostro -¿Quién eres?- cuando la luz descubrió por completo el rostro de la silueta Asis se quedó con la boca abierta, era una alicornio blanca con crin café y cutiemark en forma de corazón con alas, cuando Asis miro sus ojos eran como un zafiro purpura resplandeciente la alicornio solo lo miro y dijo -¿Por qué corriste?- Asis solo dijo con cara de póker –porque me disparabas flechas- dijo Asis desde el suelo pues la alicornio tenía un casco encima de él lo que impedía que se levantara -pues no quería que anduvieras como loco y empezaras a gritar, además estas flechas solo tienen un sedante especial para dormir- dijo la alicornio mientras guardaba el arco –ok ya me puedo levantar- la alicornio miro a Asis con una cara de desconfianza y solo pregunto -¿pero promete que no comenzaras a correr?- Asis solo se quedó con cara de póker y dijo –ok lo juro- la alicornio retiro su casco y Asis se levantó y recogió su espada y volteo a ver a la alicornio la cual estaba envolviendo su arco en ese momento la alicornio -¿Por qué me miras?- Asis se sonrojo y dijo –no por nada- la alicornio arqueo una ceja y se fue volando rápidamente, Asis solo se quedó con cara de póker y su cabeza se llenó de preguntas

En el comedor

Todos estaban soltando risa una tras otra, pero en ese instante Ciro recordó

-Oigan ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde está Asis?

-cierto ya debería estar aquí- dijo Adelphos con un tono de preocupación

-no debe estar lejos- dijo Agalaia

En ese instante la puerta se abre y por ella entra Asis con una cara pensativa

Ciro -¿Dónde estabas Asis?

Asis –por…por ahí

Adelphos –algo ocultas Asis

Asis -¿Qué?

Adelphos –ese tono de duda te delata con facilidad

Asis –mmm no

En ese momento otra puerta se abre y entra el capitán –mi señor su amiga está aquí- Lancelot solo dijo –ok déjala pasar- dijo Lancelot con un tono de alivio –si mi señor- dijo el capitán mientras se retiraba

Adelphos –quien es

Lancelot –la amiga que desapareció Thea

Eryx –al fin para la próxima le diré que no se separe de nosotros

Mientras que la puerta se abría Asis se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que Ciro se percato

-Asis ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada es solo que- en ese momento por la puerta entra cierta alicornio blanca

Nicodemus –hola Thea

Lancelot -¿Dónde estabas?

Thea –por ahí- en ese momento se percata de Asis y se le queda viendo fijamente, Ciro interrumpe

-Ya se conocen

Asis solo se queda con una mirada fija y recuerda lo que paso en ese momento Adelphos solo se limita a decir

-Creo que los dejamos solos

Thea reacciona y se sonroja extremadamente al igual que Asis

Lancelot –si creo que acertaste padre

Ciro –quien lo diría

Asis –no ese eso es solo que…- no pudo terminar ya que solo se sonrojaba interminablemente

Agalaia –acéptalo Asis

Ciro –creo que los dejaremos solos

Lancelot –si será lo mejor je, Eryx y Nicodemus nos vemos mañana

Eryx –ok

Nicodemus –si nos vemos Thea diviértete

Thea tampoco decía nada pues solo miraba a Asis, el cual se empezaba a poner nervioso

Adelphos -les daré un empujoncito- dijo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y haciendo que todos desparecieran

Ciro – ¿Qué paso? Seguimos en el comedor?

Lancelot –si pero somos técnicamente invisibles, Eryx y Nicodemus no van a ver el show

Eryx –ok- dijo mientras que Nicodemus y él se sentaban y esperaban a ver qué pasaba

Asis no se pudo contener y dijo

-ok ya me puedes dejar de mirar así me siento raro

-no te juzgo así que tú eres Asis Nasseri

-Sí y tú

-mi nombre es Thea Seiteller

-ok

-sé que siguen ahí

-si lo se mejor vámonos de aquí

-buena idea

-ok sé adónde ir- dijo Asis mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y se tele transportaba junto con Thea

Eryx –bueno ahora que

Lancelot –tranquilos no hemos acabado- dijo mientras hacía un hechizo que habría una ventana la cual mostraba a Asis y a Thea en el jardín

Asis –creo que no nos seguirán

Thea –mmm espero

Asis –ok

Thea –todavía no me queda claro porque corrías

Asis –y dale con eso pues fue por seguridad

Thea –más bien por miedo

Asis –eso no es miedo

Thea –lo que digas

Asis en su mente recordaba una de las visiones que una vez tuvo y recordó pero en ese momento

Thea –oye no eres como dicen

Asis - ¿A qué te refieres?

Thea –me refiero a que te describían como alguien serio sin humor como decirlo que eras alguien frio

Asis –pues no soy feliz y de buen humor

Thea –je ya veo

Asis no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Thea eran hermosos y lo dejaban completamente hipnotizado, Thea se dio cuenta de que Asis solo la veía y decidió hacerle una pequeña trampa

Thea –oye Asis

Asis –dime

Thea –ves ese árbol

Asis –no hay ningún árbol- en ese momento Asis volteo y Thea había desaparecido -¿Thea?- dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados

Thea –Aquí estoy

Asis volteo de dónde provino la voz y vio a Thea usando su magia para hacer que varias flores crecieran, en ese momento Thea comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Asis el cual se puso algo nervioso

-Thea ¿Qué…que haces?

-nada porque lo dices- dijo mientras pasaba su cola por su mentón lo que hacía que Asis se sonrojara extremadamente

-mmm podemos hablar de esto luego- dijo Asis nervioso

-tengo una idea-

-cual- dijo Asis con un tono de curiosidad

-te la diré mañana

-espera pero como

-veme aquí en medio día mañana

-ok

-hasta entonces- dijo Thea mientras se iba volando

Asis solo se quedó confuso y regreso al comedor donde estaban todos viéndolo evitando reírse

Ciro –y que tal todo

Asis –bien

Adelphos –si tú lo dices

Asis –mmm mejor me voy a mi cama tengo sueño

Ciro –ok yo igual

Adelphos –ok mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer

Lancelot –cierto

Después de un rato todos se fueron a dormir pero desde su cama Asis veía desde una ventana el pueblo en ese instante

-no dejas de pensar en ella

-Ciro sigues despierto

-je si dime como te fue

-porque lo dices

-ya dime prometo no decirle a nadie

-ok- Asis le conto todo a Ciro el cual dijo

-entonces estarás ahí

-no lo se

-mmm deberías estar ir

-no lo sé Ciro además no sé qué me quiera decir

-ve yo te cubro

-gracias por la ayuda

-tranquilo ahora a dormir

-ok

Mientras que a lo lejos en un bosque cerca del reino

-ok ya está listo todo- dijo un alicornio encapuchado a un guardia

-sí nadie sabe más que nosotros

-bien Dark Theobold esta listo iniciaremos en el festival de primavera

-si mi lord- dijo el guardia mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba

-pronto solo espera un poco más Adelphos solo un poco mas

Fin cap. 11


	12. Chapter 12 el comienzo

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 12: El comienzo

Al día siguiente

Ciro –dormí como oso

Agalaia –yo igual

Asis –yo más o menos

Agalaia –no me imagino porque

Ciro –ok mejor vamos a desayunar

En otra parte

Algunos guardias con el símbolo del reino norte en sus armaduras

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto uno de los guardias

-esperen un momento falta poco- dijo otro guardia mientras se sentaba

En ese momento un cristal azul claro comenzó a brillar y hacerse de un azul más oscuro en ese momento los cristales mostraron una especie de holograma de un alicornio encapuchado el cual dijo

-sus soldados están listos

-si mi lord- dijo el guardia que parecía que los dirigía

-muy bien Dark Theobold está igual preparado- mientras que detrás suyo aparecía un alicornio el cual solo se divisaban sus ojos los cuales eran de un amarillo muy fuerte sus pupilas eran en un negro total lo que hacía que algunos soldados se paralizaran de miedo

-pero que haremos respecto a los acompañantes de Adelphos- dijo el guardia

-eso será más adelante por ahora solo esperen un poco más- el después el cristal volvió a su color normal y los guardias se retiraban

En el castillo

Adelphos y Lancelot estaban viendo un mapa del reino norte el cual empezaron a señalar varias partes de la plaza central

-ok podríamos poner varios en esta parte

-si sería lo mejor

-y que piensas si por esta parte

-mmm tal vez- de pronto la puerta se abre y por ella entran Ciro y Asis

Lancelot –buenos días

Ciro y Asis –gracias

Adelphos –que tal durmieron

Ciro –bien

Asis –si muy buena estancia

Lancelot –que bueno que hallan dormido bien

Adelphos –de hecho se pasaron un poco

Ciro -¿Por qué?

Lancelot –falta una hora para el medio día

Después de que Asis oyese eso se puso algo nervioso y le susurro a Ciro

-¿Qué hare?

-Calma solo tenemos que distraerlos, y ya se como

-Ok espero que sea algo bueno

-eh Lancelot necesitas ayuda con algo

Lancelot solo puso cara de pensativo pero después dijo –ya se pueden traer los barriles de vino que están en cerca de la bóveda de armas

-claro- dijo Ciro mientras tomaba las llaves y se retiraban

-este es tu plan Ciro

-calma todavía no acabamos

Cuando llegaron a la bóveda de armas

-es aquí Asis

-si aquí fue donde vi a Thea

-ok entonces la bóveda de licores esta alado- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves y abría otra puerta, por dentro había varias botellas, barriles etc…

-ok que llevaremos Asis

-según Lancelot los barriles

-ok- después de un rato sacaron trece barriles

-Ciro faltan veinte minutos para el medio día

-lo se deberías irte ya

-espera cuál es tu brillante plan- dijo Asis confundido

-este quería gastar tiempo yo me encargo de los barriles- después de eso Ciro alzo su casco y comenzó a elevar los barriles (recordemos la Viseratu Lux) después Asis se fue

En las afueras del reino

Dos alicornios encapuchados hablaban

-recuerda Dark Theobold tendrás la oportunidad de ganar información y tal vez de matarlo

-si maestro- después el alicornio alzo sus alas y se fue volando hacia el castillo

-veremos que tan bien los preparaste Adelphos- dijo el otro alicornio mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba

En el jardín

Asis estaba sentado viendo su reflejo en su espada cuando de repente

-esperándome

Asis se dio la vuelta de susto viendo a Thea pero no se veía como anoche

-te…te vez diferente- dijo Asis con la boca semi abierta

Thea solo dio una pequeña risa y le dijo –enserio eres gracioso Asis

-mmm que era lo que me querías decir

-quería saber si me acompañarías en una aventura

-y tus amigos vendrán

-no dijeron que ayudarían a Lancelot con la decoración del festival y me dijeron que

-pues se lo pierden vamos

-ok- dijo Thea mientras sacaba un mapa que mostraba una parte del bosque

-ok y que parte dices

-esta mira Lancelot una vez me contó que había una cueva con un secreto forjado con varios cristales que su padre creo para mantener el orden fijo varios han intentado entrar pero no resuelven el acertijo que pide

-ok y creo que es nuestro trabajo ser los primeros en ver si es verdad

-bueno pues vamos- dijo mientras ambos alicornios salían volando

Mientras en la plaza central

Adelphos con su magia hacia aparecer varios tipos de flores lo que hacía que la plaza de marfil cambiara por completo

Lancelot -bien ya casi acabamos con la plaza central mientras veré como van Nicodemus y Eryx- dijo mientras emprendía vuelo

Nicodemus -ok Eryx solo súbelo un poco más

Eryx -así- dijo el alicornio el cual sostenía un lazo, en ese momento Lancelot llega

Lancelot -veo que van bien

Nicodemus -si ya casi acabamos

Lancelot -y Thea

Eryx -recuerda que le dijiste que se tomara el día

Lancelot -cierto

Nicodemus -y Asis

Lancelot -cierto se me olvido no sé dónde este le dije que fuera con Ciro a traer los barriles de vino pero solo Ciro volvió

Eryx -déjalo creo que se con quién puede estar

Lancelot -je ojala bueno tomemos un descanso después continuamos

En las afueras del reino

-ok si seguimos por aquí debe haber una cueva

-es esa me imagino- dijo Asis mientras señalaba una pequeña cueva

-si debe ser vamos

Después se adentraron

-ok no se ve nada

-calma Asis solo hay que hacer luz- dijo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

Mientras ambos seguían caminando el camino se iba llenando de cristales de distintos colores los cuales llamaban mucho la atención de Thea, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cueva que desprendía un color rojizo

Asis -¿Qué es este lugar?

Thea -no lo sé pero mira ahí hay una puerta- dijo mientras señalaba una gran puerta de color marrón con bordes de metal

Asis -¿Y cómo la abriremos?

Thea -según cuando nos acerquemos un acertijo senos será revelado

Asis -ok

Después ambos alicornios se acercaron a la puerta y todo comenzó a temblar de pronto un cristal enorme surgió de la tierra y en él una escritura apareció

Asis -ok es hora- dijo mientras se acercaba al cristal

Thea -espera te ayudo

Después Asis comenzó a leer la escritura

_EL ODIO Y LA IRA SON SOLO MORTALES VENENOS QUE TIENEN SU CURA Y ESAS CURAS PODRAN SALVAR LA VIDA TAL Y COMO SE CONOCE_

Thea -mmm que seria

Asis -Odio e ira

Thea -será algo difícil ya que nadie ha pasado por odio e ira

En ese instante Asis recordó lo que Adelphos le conto sobre su padre

Asis –creo que lo se

Thea -así y ¿Cuál es?

Asis -la reconciliación y el perdón- en ese instante todo se volvió negro y cuando la luz volvió estaban rodeados de 6 flamas las cuales eran de distintos colores

Thea -¿Dónde estamos?

En ese momento todas las flamas explotaron y formaron un camino que llevaba hacia una puerta

En la parte baja del reino

Un alicornio encapuchado miraba fijamente el castillo y dijo

-mmm faltan 4 días espero que valga la pena- después extendió sus alas y se dirigió a la plaza central

Fin Cap. 12


	13. Chapter 13 El cristal

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 13: El cristal

Asis -¿Qué es esa cosa?

Thea -luce como un cristal

Asis -se ve raro

De pronto Thea sintió un escalofrió y volteo a ver detrás suyo y diviso unas cadenas que llevaban a un agujero

Thea -Asis creo que debemos irnos

Asis -espera quiero ver más de cerca esto

Thea -enserio Asis creo que en verdad debemos irnos- dijo mientras veía como las cadenas empezaban a subir más y mas

Asis -oye mira tiene una especie botón

Thea -A…Asis en…enserio tenemos que irnos

Asis -espera un poco déjame ver que pasa- dijo mientras presionaba el botón y se habría una abertura en el cristal

Thea -Asis por favor vámonos- mientras veía como las cadenas empezaban a subir más rápido

Asis -espera mi casco se atoro

Thea -¿Qué es lo que haces?

Asis -hay algo dentro de este cristal ya casi sale

Thea -no hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí

Asis -ya salió o espera es ¿otro cristal?

Thea miro por un momento a Asis el cual tenía en su casco un cristal de color blanco, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que escucho un ligero rechinido y volteo a ver rápidamente hacia las cadenas las cuales empezaban a subir un poco más lento

Thea -Asis ya acabaste

Asis -espera quiero ver si no hay otra cosa

Thea -date prisa

Asis volvió a meter su casco y siguió buscando, mientras que Thea empezaba a divisar una extraña criatura que estaba sujeta a las cadenas

Thea -A…Asis

Asis -espera ciento que hay algo más

De pronto un apareció un agujero por debajo de ellos que los succiono por completo

Mientras en la plaza central

Adelphos colgaba varios adornos cuando de pronto sintió una extraña presencia la cual hiso que empezara a mirar a diferentes lados de pronto vio un alicornio encapuchado que se dirigía hacia el castillo Adelphos sospecho y antes de que empezara a seguirlo una voz lo llamo, era la de Lancelot, Adelphos decidió ir con Lancelot dejando al extraño alicornio seguir, cuando Adelphos llego con Lancelot

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Papá necesitamos algo de ayuda

-ok ¿Qué necesitas?

-mmm pues que ayudes a Eryx- dijo Lancelot mientras señalaba a cierto alicornio amarillo que estaba enredado en varios lazos

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Adelphos mirando con la boca semiabierta

-Je es una pequeña historia

-no importa- dijo Adelphos mientras hacía brillar su cuerno liberando a Eryx de los lazos después -¿Estas bien Eryx?- mientras ayudaba a Eryx a levantarse

-si mi señor

-muy bien tengan más cuidado la próxima

En un jardín del castillo

-Oh mi cabeza- dijo Asis pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa -¿Pero qué?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba intensamente pues estaba recostado en el pasto abrasando a Thea la cual estaba a un dormida, Asis solo se quedó así por un momento después se levantó de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Thea abría los ojos

-A…Asis ¿eres tú?

Asis apenas pudo contestar ya que estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso pero logro contestar –S…si

-¿Te pasa algo?

-N…no

-mmm ¿Dónde estamos?

-Al parecer en…en uno de…de los jardi…nes del cast…illo

-Asis seguro que estas bien

-mmm si ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te escucho muy nervioso

-estoy bien

-ok pero como llegamos aquí

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea

-bueno mejor volvamos al castillo

-si

Después ambos volaron hacia el castillo pero durante el vuelo Thea noto que Asis iba demasiado nervioso

-Asis me estas preocupando seguro que estas bien

-ya te dije que si Thea

-ok si tienes algo dime- después ambos entraron por una ventana del castillo

-mmm donde están los demás

-¿Creo que deben estar en la plaza central?

-ok

-voy por agua vienes Asis

-no te espero aquí

-como quieras vuelvo enseguida- después Thea salió de la habitación

-mmm espero que Thea no se allá dado cuenta de que- pero en ese instante Asis sintió un escalofrió y dijo -que es esta sensación Adelphos me conto de ella- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo empezó a elevarse por el aire -¿Pero qué?- dijo Asis mientras sentía que la fuerza que lo levantaba se hacía más y más fuerte -esto no es magia es la fuerza que Ciro y yo usamos la Viseratu Lux- pero antes de que Asis pudiera decir otra cosa comenzó a ser azotado en las paredes hasta caer muy herido

-¿Dónde está Ciro Zerofnit?

-¿Quién está a…ahí?

-Volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde está Ciro Zerofnit?

-¿Quién eres? Muestra…te

De pronto un bufido se escuchó y Asis comenzó a ver una silueta en las sombras que comenzó acercarse

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Dónde está Ciro Zerofnit?

Cuando la silueta al fin salió a la luz solo se vio un alicornio encapuchado

-¿Quién eres?

-Una sombra en la oscuridad pero ahora responde ¿Dónde está Ciro Zerofnit?

-no te lo diré

-bien como gustes- en ese momento el alicornio encapuchado alzo su casco levantando a Asis en el aire y lo acerco frente a él y dijo -fue un gusto hablar contigo- después el alicornio azoto a Asis con fuerza en el piso haciendo que este se desmayara, de pronto Thea entro a la habitación y vio a Asis seriamente lastimado y al otro alicornio el cual salió volando velozmente por una ventana

-¡ASIS!

-T…Thea- dijo Asis el cual apenas y podía hablar

Thea corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Asis

-¡ASIS¡ responde

-es…estoy bien

-no vamos te llevare con Adelphos él te curara- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia brillar su cuerno y se tele transportaban ambos a la plaza central

En la plaza baja

Nicodemus -Ciro atrapa- dijo mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas esferas

Ciro -listo ahora a fuego- después de decir eso lanzo las esferas en distintos lugares y las cuales explotaron dejando varios adornos en su lugar

Agalaia -ok ya acabe

Ciro, Eryx y Nicodemus voltearon a ver a donde estaba Agalaia la cual había adornado bellamente más de la mitad de la plaza baja

Eryx -guau que rápida

Ciro -si je

Agalaia -necesitan ayuda todavía tengo energía de sobra

Nicodemus -no gracias ya casi terminamos

Eryx -oye Ciro ¿Dónde están luces?

Ciro -mmm no se voy a buscarlas en la caja- dijo con un tono nervioso

Nicodemus -mmm iré a ver la plaza central

Eryx -como quieras

Mientras tanto Ciro buscaba entre todas las cajas

-¿Dónde las deje mmm?

-¿buscabas esto?

En ese instante Ciro volteo y vio una silueta no la distinguió muy bien por la luz del sol pero logro ver que la silueta sostenía unas pequeñas esferas

-eh ¿Quién eres?

-solo soy un alicornio que ayuda con la decoración

Cuando el alicornio se acercó Ciro solo vio un alicornio encapuchado que solo se le notaba la mitad de la cara

-gracias amigo por encontrarlas

-no hay problema oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

-seguro cual

-¿Tu eres Ciro Zerofnit?

-si soy yo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada

-oye porque no nos ayudas con la decoración

-no es mi estilo te estaba buscando a ti

-a mí ¿Por qué?

-Dark Saphir te quiere ver- después el alicornio saco una especie de botella y se la arrojo en la cara a Ciro lo que hiso que se desmayase al instante

En la plaza central

Nicodemus aterriza y ve que la plaza central ha quedado excelente en decoración de pronto ve Thea la cual estaba muy alterada

-Thea ¿Qué te pasa?

-Asis está muy herido

-¿¡QUE!? Ahora que hiciste

Thea volteo a ver a Nicodemus con una cara de te voy a matar y dijo

-yo no hice nada

-es como esa vez que encontré a Eryx medio desmayado- dijo Nicodemus con un tono de burla

-Eso no importa en este instante- pero antes de que Thea pudiera decir otra cosa Adelphos apareció junto con Asis el cual ya estaba mucho mejor, en ese momento Thea no se resistió y corrió hacia Asis y le dio un abrazo lo que hiso que Asis se sonrojara

En otra parte

Ciro abre los ojos

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Donde más Ciro Zerofnit

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy el rey del Heaven

Fin cap. 13


	14. Chapter 14 control

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 14: Control

-mmm Thea creo que lo estás matando- dijo Nicodemus señalando a Asis el cual tenía la cara con un color semi morado

-oh lo siento Asis- dijo Thea mientras se separaba de el

-no importa gracias por tu ayuda

-eso me recuerda ¿Quién era el otro tipo?

-no lo sé pero buscaba a Ciro un momento ¿Dónde está Ciro?- dijo Asis mientras volteaba a ver a Nicodemus

Nicodemus solo aguantaba la risa y pero logro responder con calma -está ayudando a Eryx con la decoración en la plaza baja

-mejor voy asegurarme

-si deberíamos ir a ver- dijo Adelphos

-Ok vamos- dijo Thea

En otra parte

Ciro junto a un alicornio encapuchado observaba una flor

-veras Ciro en este reino ahí limites

-¿Cómo que límites?

-Adelphos solo cree que el bien es la única ley

Ciro se confundió pero sabía que algo tramaba y pregunto -¿Cómo se voy a creer en sus palabras?

-veo tu mente Ciro y creo que debo forzarte a cooperar

-¿eso qué significa?

-Je veremos quién es mejor Asis Nasseri o tu

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

El alicornio solo dio una breve risa e hiso brillar su cuerno, Ciro comenzó a sentirse mareado y se miró en un pequeño charco que había cerca de él, Ciro logro observar que sus ojos cambiaban de su tono gris a un color naranja el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro, en su crin aparecían rasgos negros

-estás listo ahora

Un silencio invadió por un momento el lugar y fue roto por una voz profunda y algo seca que dijo -si mi lord- era la de Ciro el cual volteo a ver al alicornio encapuchado y sonrió

-bien Ciro te diré lo que harás

-si mi lord

En la plaza baja

-entonces no sabes donde esta- dijo Thea

-no fui a buscarlo y no estaba solo estaban los adornos- respondió Eryx

-¿Dónde estará?

-tranquilos no debe estar lejos- dijo Adelphos mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Qué haces padre?

-Ciro está cerca de nosotros

-aquí estoy

Todos voltearon rápidamente y vieron a Ciro el cual tenía otra apariencia

Asis -¿Ciro eres tú?

Ciro -si amigo- dijo con su tono de voz completamente diferente lo que sorprendió a todos

Asis -¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

Ciro -nada solo estoy agotado

Lancelot –si ya está atardeciendo deberíamos ir al castillo a dar un descanso

Eryx -si claro vamos

Después todos volaron a hacia el castillo pero Adelphos sintió algo extraño rodeaba a Ciro, hasta que al fin llegaron al castillo

-Bueno tienen hambre- Dijo Lancelot

-yo si- respondió Eryx

-Te ayudo hijo veamos que podemos servir- dijo Adelphos

-ok vamos- dijo Lancelot mientras él y Adelphos salían de la habitación

En ese momento Asis fija su vista en Ciro el cual solo sonreía de una forma ambiciosa

-Ciro ¿Qué es lo que haces?- dijo Asis con un tono preocupado

-nada amigo solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo

-mmm si tú lo dices

-si tu tranquilo amigo estoy bien- respondió Ciro el cual seguía sonriendo de una forma ambiciosa

En ese instante Agalaia se acerca a Asis y le susurra

-no crees que Ciro actúa extraño

-si lo sé pero tal vez solo este cansado como dice

-mmm eso espero- finalizo Agalaia

De pronto Ciro se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su cuarto pero Asis lo detiene

-¿Adónde vas?

-necesito un descanso, nos vemos mañana

Después Ciro se retiró dejando a todos confundidos en especial a Agalaia, cuando Ciro llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta y dijo

-cuatro días más no es tanto pronto el gran rey llegara- dijo mientras sonreía

Fin Cap. 14


	15. Chapter 15 Sospechas

AVISO: PERDONEN SI TARDO EN SUBIR CAPITULOS PERO EH TENIDO POCO TIEMPO y eh estado ocupado, ASI QUE POR SI ALGUNA VES TARDO DEMASIADO EN SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERDONEN

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 15: Sospechas

-Rápido tenemos que tener este lugar listo en dos días- dijo el capitán de la guardia

-si señor- respondió uno de los soldados el cual ayudaba a otros a adornar lo que faltaba de la plaza central, en ese momento Lancelot aterriza frente al capitán y dice

-qué tal va todo

-muy bien mi señor todo va perfecto

-ok por cierto ¿No han visto a Eryx y a Nicodemus?

-los vi en la mañana dirigirse a la gran cascada

-gracias- dijo Lancelot mientras despejaba sus alas y salía volando, después Lancelot salió del reino y se dirigió a una parte alejada del reino y llego a un pequeño rio que seguía a través de una pequeña cueva en la que Lancelot se adentró y solo comenzó a decir -mmm hace tiempo que no volvía aquí je- después de decir eso salió del otro de la cueva y estaba frente a una cascada enorme rodeada por otras dos más pequeñas, en ese momento ve a Eryx el cual estaba escondido en la copa de un árbol y Lancelot se acerca y pregunta

-¿Por qué te escondes?

-sshh- responde Eryx

-¿Qué pasa?

-mira- dijo Eryx mientras señalaba hacia unas pequeñas rocas donde estaba Nicodemus escondido

-¿Qué hacen?

-mejor no preguntes

-¿Por qué?

Eryx solo miro a Lancelot con cara de poker y dijo -son Thea y Agalaia

Eso solo confundió a Lancelot y pregunto -¿Por qué?

-¿recuerdas nuestro juego?

-hablas del cual nos fingíamos ser atrapado res

-si

Lancelot sonrió y dijo -si como olvidarlo Thea era muy buena en ese juego

-ese es el punto

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Lancelot algo confundido

-pues al parecer Agalaia y Thea forman un equipo perfecto mira- dijo Eryx volviendo a señalar las rocas y esta vez Nicodemus estaba amarrado sobre una roca un poco más grande

-wow- dijo Lancelot con la boca semi abierta

-será mejor correr

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por eso- dijo Eryx mientras veía la copa de un árbol

-¿Qué hay ahí?

De pronto ciertas alicornios azul y blanco salieron con una velocidad impresionante y Eryx grito -¡CORRE!- después Eryx salió volando y Lancelot solo se quedó atontado por lo que lo atraparon atándolo y llevándolo a donde estaba Nicodemus

-dos a cero- dijo Thea

-solo falta uno- respondió Agalaia

-vamos por el no debió ir lejos- dijo Thea mientras abría sus alas y ambas salían volando

En el castillo

-Ciro no estas emocionado por lo del festival- dijo Asis mientras miraba por una ventana

-como sea- dijo Ciro con un tono aburrido

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada

-mmm te veo muy desanimado no te pasa nada

-no ¿una cosa te has preguntado si hay alguien más fuerte que Adelphos?

Esa pregunta confundió a Asis -¿Por qué lo dices?

-solo pregunto

-no lo creo

-mmm es pensé- después Ciro salió de la habitación dejando a Asis extrañado

-¿Qué le pasa?- después de eso Asis se acercó a una pequeña mesa y saco el cristal blanco que encontró con Thea aquel día y dijo -¿No sé qué are con esto?- después de eso guardo de nuevo el cristal y salió de la habitación

En la gran cascada

Vemos a Nicodemus, Eryx y Lancelot amarrados con la misma soga

-ganamos- dijo Agalaia

-si fue fácil- respondió Thea

-je creo que es mejor desatarlos

-si- finalizo Thea mientras desataba a los tres alicornios

-vaya son buenas para este juego- dijo Eryx

-gracias- respondió Agalaia

En ese instante Lancelot fija su vista en el cielo y ve Ciro el cual se notaba con una cara seria

-¿Adónde ira Ciro?- dijo Eryx

-no lo sé pero parecía disgustado- respondió Lancelot

-¿mejor deberíamos ver que le sucede?- dijo Thea

-si me preocupa- respondió Agalaia

-¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos- finalizo Nicodemus, mientras que todos salieron volando y seguían a Ciro a una distancia medio lejana, después de un rato vieron que Ciro aterrizo en una pequeña colina

Lancelot -mmm ¿Por qué habrá aterrizado ahí?

Agalaia -investiguemos

Después de eso aterrizaron y vieron que Ciro entraba a una pequeña grieta que había en la colina

Eryx -¿Qué raro?

Lancelot -tranquilos seguro no es nada serio

Agalaia -eso espero-

Después todos se adentraron en la grieta, el camino se iba oscureciendo por la falta de luz pero al final llegaron a una cueva enorme de la cual el techo estaba lleno de estalactitas

Nicodemus -nunca había visto una cueva así de grande

Lancelot -tampoco yo- en ese momento Lancelot escucho a dos personas hablando -síganme hay que buscar a Ciro- después de decir eso todos siguieron a Lancelot, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño estanque

Eryx -vaya que raro ver estas estructuras

Thea -¿A qué te refieres?

Eryx -no es normal ver agua así y menos con tantas estalagmitas

Nota: espero que sepan la diferencia de estalactita y estalagmita por si acaso la estalactita se forma en el techo y la estalagmita en el piso.

Nicodemus -escuchan son dos voces

Agalaia -tiene razón vamos

Después continuaron hasta llegar a una parte de la cueva que desprendía un color azulado, cuando se acercaron vieron a Ciro hablando con un alicornio encapuchado el cual estaba sentado en una roca

-muy bien Ciro has actuado bien

-gracias mi lord

-solo debemos esperar el festival todos los habitantes se irán a las plazas bajas, centrales y altas así que tendremos oportunidad

-si mi lord hare lo que pueda- respondió Ciro

-eso me gusta- dijo el alicornio el cual comenzó a sonreír

Mientras que los demás veían impactados

Lancelot -pero que está pasando

Agalaia -No es posible ¿Qué es lo que traman?

Nicodemus -mejor deberíamos irnos y contarle a Asis y Adelphos de esto

Lancelot -si será lo mejor- pero antes de que Lancelot se levantara se empezó a oír una risa

-tan pronto se van las visitas- todos voltearon y vieron al alicornio encapuchado el cual permanecía inmóvil

Lancelot -mejor vámonos

Alicornio -tan rápido je- después de eso el alicornio soltó una pequeña risa y dijo -dejen que Ciro les muestre lo que les pasa a los intrusos

Fin Cap. 15

NOTA: Perdón por la tardanza


	16. Chapter 16 persecucion

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 16: Persecución

En ese instante Ciro voló rápidamente hacia donde estaban Lancelot y los demás, Ciro se acercó a Agalaia la cual estaba algo asustada.

Agalaia -¿Ciro que haces?

Ciro sonriendo en forma perversa dijo -hermana soy yo acaso confiaras en ellos- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente

Lancelot -Agalaia corre

Agalaia solo miraba a su hermano el cual le dijo -ven con migo Agalaia no dejes que te engañen- después de eso Agalaia respondió -estaré a tu lado siempre hermano pero no así- después Agalaia se tele transporto detrás de Ciro y comenzó a correr.

Ciro -no escaparan

Lancelot -no podrás atraparnos a todos

Ciro -je eso creen- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

En ese momento Eryx comenzó a decir nervioso -será mejor correr

Lancelot -¿Por qué lo dices?- de pronto vieron como un montón de rocas (de las ya mencionadas) volaban hacia ellos -ok corran- dijo mientras todos comenzaron a correr

En el reino

Asis volaba por toda la plaza central mirando por todas partes hasta que vio a Adelphos el cual hablaba con el capitán, Asis aterrizo y dijo.

-buen día mi señor

-buen día Asis

-¿No ha visto a Ciro o a los demás?

-si los vi esta mañana salir del reino pero a Ciro no lo he visto no estaba contigo

-si pero después salió del castillo y lo vi algo disgustado

-mmm déjame ver qué puedo hacer- dijo Adelphos mientras cerraba los ojos, pero de pronto los abrió y dijo -Asis está pasando algo

Eso preocupo algo a Asis y dijo -¿Cómo que algo está pasando?

-están dentro de alguna fuerza que no me deja verlos

-¿¡QUE!?

-si es como si algo bloqueara mi poder

-¿Pero no hay poder más grande que el tuyo?

-si tienes razón debes buscarlos, te ayudaría pero no quiero que todos empiecen a alarmarse así que ve con cuidado

-ok

-por suerte puedo sentir su esencia busca cerca de la gran cascada esta por la mitad del bosque

-ok- dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas y salía volando

Con Lancelot y los demás

Nicodemus y Agalaia corrían mientras varias estalagmitas los perseguían

Nicodemus -casi nos alcanzan- dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás

Agalaia -debemos perderlas- en ese momento ve una abertura –sígueme tengo un plan- dijo Agalaia seguido de la respuesta de Nicodemus –te sigo

En otra parte

Eryx y Lancelot estaban protegidos por un escudo de magia, pues del techo caían estalactitas interminablemente

Eryx -¡LOGRARE AGUANTAR LO QUE PUEDA!

Lancelot -¡SOLO UN POCO MAS!

Eryx -¡ESPERO QUE LOS DEMAS ESTEN BIEN!

LANCELOT -¡Y NOSOTROS TAMBIEN DEBEMOS ESTARLO!

Eryx -¡PUES AHÍ QUE MOVERNOS RAPIDO PRONTO CAERAN LAS MAS GRANDES!

Lancelot -¡SI SOLO DEJAME PENSAR!

Eryx -¡PUES DATE PRISA!

En otra parte de la cueva

Thea estaba bajo el agua mientras que varias rocas deambulaban por el lugar

-debo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- dijo en su mente, en ese instante ve una abertura y se adentra en ella lo que la lleva a una parte de la cueva que estaba cubierta por las plantas

-bueno espero no encontrarme con esas rocas, ¿Pero ahora como salgo de aquí?- dijo mientras buscaba alguna abertura a túnel

En la cascada

-Presiento que están cerca mmm- después de eso Asis escucho un ligero ruido bajo el piso, el cual se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, en ese momento el ruido comenzó a oírse más adelante y Asis siguió el ruido, el cual lo llevo a unas rocas húmedas cubiertas por distintas plantas

Con Nicodemus y Agalaia

Ambos caminaban silenciosamente por un pequeño túnel

-debemos tener cuidado con el eco- dijo Agalaia

-si ya casi llegamos al otro lado- respondió Nicodemus

Cuando llegaron al otro lado vieron en el techo una luz

-esa debe ser la salida- dijo Nicodemus

-si vamos- dijo Agalaia pero en ese instante varias estalagmitas surgieron del suelo y ambos alicornio volaron hacia la luz

-debemos darnos prisa- dijo Agalaia mientras intentaba esquivar las estalagmitas

-si- dijo Nicodemus, cuando ambos alicornios llegaron a la luz salieron de un aguajero el cual se tapó por las estalagmitas que los perseguían

-uf estuvo cerca- dijo Nicodemus mientras se tiraba al piso

-espero que los otros estén bien- dijo Agalaia

-lo estarán

Con Eryx y Lancelot

Las estalactitas seguían cayendo hacia Eryx y Lancelot hasta que de pronto se detuvieron

Eryx -uf ¿creo que al fin acabo?

Lancelot -tenemos que encontrar una salida

Eryx -y mejor que sea rápido

Lancelot -¿Por qué?

Eryx -por eso- dijo mientras señalaba una estalactita gigante la cual caía con rapidez

Lancelot -¡VUELA LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS!

Después ambos alicornios salieron volando rápidamente cuando detrás de ellos cayo la gran estalactita, la cual provoco que todo comenzara a derrumbarse, ambos alicornios volaban con velocidad mientras que detrás suyo el derrumbe los seguía

Eryx -mira veo una luz

Lancelot -más vale que sea una salida, sujétate de mí

Eryx -¿para qué?

Lancelot -solo hazlo y saldremos de aquí con vida

Eryx -ok

Después Eryx se sujetó de Lancelot el cual hiso brillar su cuerno envolviéndolos en un escudo, después salieron disparados de la cueva haciendo que el escudo se disolviera y dejando a Eryx y a Lancelot flotando en el agua

Eryx -lo logramos

Lancelot -si esperemos que los otros lo hayan logrado

Eryx -espero, salgamos de aquí

En ese instante ven a Nicodemus y a Agalaia por un árbol y los llaman, los cuales se apresuraron rápidamente hacia sus amigos

Agalaia -Que bueno que están bien

Lancelot -gracias y donde esta Thea

Nicodemus -no ha salido

Eryx -entonces solo falta ella bueno esperemos aquí

En la cueva

Thea buscaba algún lugar por donde escapar pero en ese instante una roca enorme de tras de ella comenzó a elevarse

-no puede ser verdad- dijo mientras veía que a la roca le empezaban a crecer picos –es una broma

Después de eso la roca se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia Thea la cual esquivo la roca pero una de las plantas se enredó en el casco de Thea lo que hiso que se fuera con la roca, después de eso la roca impacto contra la pared atravesándola creando una salida mientras que Thea se desataba rápidamente, después la roca se estrelló y Thea cayó sobre algo que suavizo su caída, Thea solo escucho una voz que dijo

-ah mi cabeza

-A…Asis

-Thea ¿De dónde saliste?

-Es una larga historia

En ese momento se oye otra voz era la de Lancelot el cual llego y vio a Asis y a Thea tirados en el suelo lo que hiso que estuviera a punto de reírse

Asis -Lancelot tú también estas aquí

Lancelot -si pero creo que fui algo inoportuno en este momento

Thea se da cuenta de que estaba sobre Asis como s estuviera a punto de besarlo, y se levantó rápidamente al igual que Asis

Asis -no es lo que piensas

Lancelot -je como sea debemos ir rápido con Adelphos tenemos que decirle algo importante

Asis -¿Qué cosa?

Lancelot -te lo contare en el camino vamos

Asis -ok

Lancelot -antes quieren que los deje un momento a solas

Eso sonrojo a tanto Asis como a Thea lo que hiso que Lancelot soltara una pequeña risa

En lo profundo de la cueva

-escaparon- dijo Ciro mientras habría los ojos

-tranquilo Ciro no pasara nada- respondió el alicornio encapuchado

-pero Lancelot ahora sabe qué tal si le dice a Asis

-solo hay que movernos de aquí solo faltan 2 días

Fin Cap. 16

HOLA AMIGOS UNA COSA PODRIAN COMPARTIR LA HISTORIA PARA QUE MAS GENTE LO LEA SE LOS AGRADECERIA SIN MAS QUE DECIR.


	17. Chapter 17 Verdades

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 17: Verdades

Todos volaban hacia el reino mientras que Lancelot le contaba a Asis que fue lo que paso

Asis -no lo puedo

Lancelot -pues será mejor que lo creas Ciro piensa una gran traición

Asis -No conozco bien a Ciro algo debe estar pasándole

Lancelot -¿Y cómo que sería?

Asis -no lo sé- dijo pensando hasta que recordó algo -si hay algo relacionado con Ciro y ese alicornio

Lancelot -¿Por qué lo dices?

Asis -cuando Adelphos intento buscarlos dijo que un tipo de magia cubría su presencia

Lancelot -imposible no hay nadie más poderoso

Asis -lo mismo dije, pero si hay alguien más poderoso debe haberle hecho algo a Ciro

Lancelot -tiene sentido deberíamos intentar averiguar qué es lo que paso

Asis -si vamos

Lancelot -y dejando atrás este tema dime me contaras porque te encontré tan juntito a Thea

Asis sonrojado -salió de alguna parte y cayó sobre mí

Lancelot -jeje bueno como sea ahí que darnos prisa

Asis -si

Durante el resto del viaje todos estuvieron callados sin nada que decir pero mientras eso pasaba en la mente de Asis no dejaba de dar vueltas e iba pensando -donde estas Ciro que fue lo que te hiso ese alicornio- también logro ver que Agalaia estaba con una cara de tristeza que al parecer era inconsolable -pobra Agalaia, debo saber qué es lo que le pasa a Ciro lo antes posible- después llegaron a la parte baja del castillo donde todos entraron hasta llegar a una sala y se sentaron, hubo un silencio prematuro hasta que fue rompido por Asis

-¿Qué haremos?

-por ahora averiguar que planean para el festival- respondió Lancelot

-mmm pues es mejor prepararse

-si será lo correcto

-oigan tengo un plan- dijo Eryx

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Lancelot

-Podríamos intentar recuperar a Ciro en el festival

-¿Una cosa como sabremos que vendrá si sabemos su plan?

-simple tal vez cambien de estrategia pero sé que vendrán lo único que no se es para que

-sea lo que sea no creo que tenga buenas intenciones

-espero- finalizo Eryx

Lancelot -eh bueno tengo algo de hambre quieren comer algo

Eryx -si por que no

Nicodemus -vamos

En el instante que todos iban saliendo de la habitación notaron que Asis solo se quedaba pensativo

Lancelot -Asis no vienes

Asis -si en un momento

Después todos salieron de la habitación y el resto del día parecía sin sentido, hasta que anocheció Asis caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin dejar de mirar por cada ventana a la que pasaba

-este mundo es pequeño cierto- dijo una vos detrás suyo

-Thea je ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me preocupa que hagas locuras y yo no esté cerca

-lindo concepto

-Asis crees que salvaremos a Ciro

-si no voy a dejarlo solo intentare

-mmm bien dicho- dijo Thea sonriendo

-una cosa Thea

-dime

-como entras aquí no importa la hora que sea

-je te lo mostrare pero promete que no le dirás a nadie mas

-lo juro

-bueno sígueme

Después ambos volaron y llegaron a uno de los jardines y Thea retiro una maceta de su sitio revelando un agujero

-entro por ahí y salgo

-y tu hiciste ese agujero

-fue hace tiempo los demás y yo cavábamos debajo del castillo pero un día lo dejamos pero lo termine y ahora puedo llegar a todo el castillo

-je que ágil

-gracias

Después de eso entraron en el agujero lo que los llevo a un túnel gigante que se conectaba con otros

-y ¿Por qué cavaban bajo el castillo?

-fue una idea que tubo Lancelot pero como te dije fue hace tiempo, solo que nunca me dijo porque

-¿Hace cuánto?

-tres años

-vaya y tú lo acabaste

-en un año

Asis solo se quedó con la boca semi abierta pues los túneles eran gigantescos como para que una yegua, los cavara por si sola

-Enserio tu cavaste esto sola

-claro que si

-impresionante digo se necesitarían más alicornio para este trabajo

-nunca subestimes a una chica

-¿Y adonde te llevan?

-todos a distintos lugares del castillo menos ese- dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño derrumbe que cubría otro túnel

-¿y ese adonde te llevaba?

-no lo sé yo estaba trabajando en este cuando escuche caer las rocas

-y porque no las quitas con tu magia

-ese es un problema

-¿Cómo qué problema?

-no son rocas comunes, mira te lo demostrare sígueme- dijo Thea mientras ambos se acercaban a las rocas -intenta destruirlas

-ok- dijo Asis mientras hacía brillar su cuerno pero antes de que pudiera lanzar, su hechizo fue absorbido como si una fuerza lo atrajera

-wow pero que

-te lo dije

-mmm intentare otra cosa- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y con su casco apuntaba hacia las rocas pero estas no se movían, intento tras intento las rocas no se movían en ese momento Thea interrumpe

-Asis ¿Qué intentas?

-una técnica que Adelphos nos enseñó pero es como si estas rocas fueran pesadas

-y lo son- dijo Thea mientras volteaba a ver a Asis

-mmm será mejor averiguarlo luego

-si volvamos- dijo Thea mientras se daba media vuelta

En otra parte

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo un alicornio encapuchado que iba de un lado a otro

-tranquilo mi aprendiz solo falta un día mas no pierdas la paciencia- respondió otro alicornio sentado en un trono de piedra

-lo se maestro pero no hemos ni planeado una estrategia perfecta

-solo será un pequeño asalto Theobold

-(da un suspiro) lo se maestro

-bien ahora necesito que vigiles a Ciro- dijo el alicornio mientras señalaba a Ciro el cual parecía estar noqueado

-si maestro

-bien tengo que pasar un momento en mi dunklen Bereich (idioma alemán)- dijo el alicornio mientras se levantaba

-si maestro

Después de eso el alicornio que estaba sobre el trono de piedra se desvaneció.

En el reino

Thea y Asis caminaban por un pasillo del castillo

-enserio Ciro hiso eso- dijo Thea con tono de sorpresa

-si oh una noche escuche un pequeño ruido por lo que me levante y para sorpresa Ciro hablaba solo con un tono de nervios

-no me imagino porque

-Yo tampoco

-oye Asis y tú que hiciste durante todo ese año

-durante mi tiempo libre practicaba con Ciro pero cuando él estaba demasiado cansado que se quedaba dormido después de entrenar yo me ponía a hacer pensamientos

-como que pensamientos

-algo parecido a un poema corto

-me puedes decir uno

Asis se puso algo nervioso pero logro decir –Claro po…por que no

Fin Cap.17

Mensaje del autor: NECESITO QUE REVISEN LOS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ES UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION


	18. Chapter 18 el comienzo del plan

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 18: El comienzo del plan

En la gran cascada la luna reflejaba en el agua su gran esplendor mientras que a la orilla del rio Ciro veía una pequeña roca, en ese instante escucha una voz detrás de él

-Ciro es hora de poner en marcha la primera parte del plan- dijo un alicornio encapuchado

-si mi lord- contesto Ciro mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía al alicornio, en ese momento Ciro pregunta -¿Cómo es que lo robaremos?

-tengo una técnica especial Ciro solo espera unas horas mas

-si mi lord

Después ambos alicornios salieron volando hacia una parte del bosque cerca del reino, cuando aterrizaron había cinco docenas de guardias esperándolos

-general están listos sus hombres- dijo el alicornio encapuchado

-si mi lord- respondió uno de los alicornios que tenían armadura

-bien vallan al reino y pónganse en sus posiciones

-si mi lord

-Ciro tu intenta entrar al castillo

-si mi lord- respondió Ciro

-Bien solo hay que esperar el amanecer

En el reino

-Asis deberías decirle a Lancelot que use uno de tus poemas son muy buenos- dijo Thea

-tú crees- respondió Asis

-si vamos hay que decirle

-Bueno pero quiero esperar el amanecer

-¿Por qué?

-Es una bella escena

-ok- finalizo Thea

Después Asis se sentó y miro el cielo nocturno (por si acaso recordemos que es de noche).

En otra parte

Ciro miraba fijamente el reino mientras en su mente

-Solo un par de horas más no es mucho

En ese momento escucha otra voz y se da la vuelta rápidamente y se ve así mismo antes de ser controlado por Dark Saphir (para no causar confusión solo en esta parte me digeriré a él como Light Ciro

-Je que es lo que quieres- dijo Ciro con una sonrisa sádica

-Enserio traicionaras a nuestros amigos- respondió Light Ciro

-eso no es traición solo necesitamos un pequeño objeto que necesitamos

-¿Y después qué?

-Como ¿Qué después qué?

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Solo nos utilizan para robar y eso es malo

-Acaso siempre fui ingenuo

-Acabaremos mal

-y si tanto quieres impedir que robemos porque no intentas reaccionar de nuevo

-lo haría pero quiero enseñarte una lección importante

-Esta conversación no está llegando a nada

-eso crees

-¡SI!

-hablar con uno mismo es como ver tu reflejo en agua conforme las dudas se vallan se hará más clara- después de eso Light Ciro despareció

-Que ingenuo fui

En el reino

Asis comenzaba a ver que el cielo se iluminaba y cambiaba de su tono azul oscuro a un azul que se iba aclarando

Asis -vaya ya casi amanece- en ese momento se da cuenta de que Thea se había quedado dormida lo que hiso que soltara una pequeña risa, en ese instante logra ver un rayo de luz lo que hiso que se emocionara y lo que a la ves provoco que Thea despertara

-Asis ¿Qué pasa?

-Thea, lo siento si te desperté

-No importa- dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba

-Je despiertas a tiempo está por amanecer

-Ok dame un momento- dijo Thea mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Asis

Mientras en las afueras del reino

Ciro se ocultaba en un árbol mientras observaba como las cinco docenas de guardias entraban en el reino

-Ok es hora de actuar- dijo Ciro en su mente

Después de eso alzo vuelo hacia el castillo. Cuando llego se adentró por una ventana y se dirigió al salón principal

Mientras tanto

El sol mostraba cada vez más su luz la cual iluminaba el gran bosque poco a poco

-Vaya es muy bella esta escena- dijo Thea asombrada

-espera a que el sol llegue un poco más arriba- dijo Asis mientras volteaba a ver a Thea

Después observaron como el sol subía cada vez más hasta mostrar mitad de él, lo que hiso que su luz iluminara gran parte del castillo creando un paisaje bello, también ilumino a Asis y a Thea

-Que hermoso- dijo Thea

-si es bellísimo- respondió Asis mientras volteaba a ver a Thea, en ese instante se quedó hipnotizado al ver sus ojos, pues estos brillaban como un zafiro purpura que desprendía un brillo intenso

-Thea?- dijo Asis con un tono nervioso

-¿Qué pasa Asis?- respondió Thea

-Tu…Tus ojos son tan be…bellos

Thea se sonrojo y dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Asis -po…porque lo dices

-Cuando la luz del sol ilumina tus ojos los hace ver como dos estrellas purpuras que nacen en el día

-Asis estas consiente de lo que dices

-Thea siendo el futuro protector del Heaven debo ser honesto

Thea solo sonrió y dijo -Asis gracias

En ese instante Asis no respondió pues la belleza de los ojos de Thea lo dejaba con cara de idiota, a Thea solo se hiso gracioso

Mientras en el castillo

Ciro vagaba por todas las salas del castillo desesperadamente hasta llegar a una especie de bóveda donde se almacenaban cosas para el festival

-al fin la encontré je- dijo el alicornio sonriendo -ahora comencemos

Fin Cap. 18


	19. Chapter 19 los guardias traidores

El nacimiento de la oscuridad

Capítulo 19: Los guardias traidores

En el Castillo

Adelphos se levantaba de su cama y abrió la ventana soltando un ligero bostezo. Después de eso salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, mientras en su mente veía como todos aun dormían pero se dio cuenta de que faltaban Ciro, Asis y Thea. No le fue difícil encontrar a Asis y a Thea cuando los encontró solo sonrió pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho cuando escucho un ruido que venía de los pasillo en ese instante el mismo ruido se volvió a oír pero con más fuerza Adelphos no lo dudo y decidió investigar

En las plazas

Las cinco docenas de guardias comenzaron a dispersarse por distintas partes de la plaza central algunos incluso solo se ocultaban.

-Ok ahora esperen indicaciones- dijo el general

-si señor- respondió un alicornio junto a el

En el Castillo

Adelphos caminaba por un pasillo dirigiéndose hacia lo que estuviera generando el ruido en ese instante vio una puerta abierta y se asomó, en ese instante vio una silueta Adelphos solo entro y se acercó con un rostro inexpresivo su sorpresa fue grande al ver a cierto alicornio azul claro pero fue a la vez más sorprendente al ver su color el cual era más oscuro

-Ciro ¿Qué haces?

Ciro solo miro por un momento y respondió –Nada es que escuche un ruido y vine a investigar

Adelphos solo respondió –ok pero es muy temprano y como es que lo escuchaste desde tu habitación a menos que no estuvieras en ella

-Me dio algo de sed y baje a tomar agua- respondió Ciro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo -mi señor esta emocionado con el festival

-Si- respondió Adelphos mientras lo volteaba a ver

Después de eso Ciro salió de la habitación dejando a Adelphos solo

-Enserio creen engañarme- después de eso Adelphos se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Después de eso se dirigió de nuevo hacia el comedor y vio a Lancelot el cual bostezaba

Adelphos -Hijo al fin te levantas

Lancelot -je si recuerda que me tenía que levantar temprano

Adelphos -si ya veo, y los demás

Lancelot -ya no tardan tampoco en levantarse de echo anoche casi no podían dormir de la emoción

Adelphos -bueno pues ve despertando porque creo que este día será apurado

Lancelot -si lo más probable

De pronto por la puerta entraron Eryx y Nicodemus a los cuales se les notaba una gran cara de emoción

Lancelot -veo que casi no durmieron

Eryx -je si tienes razón la emoción nos gano

Nicodemus -je y donde están los demás

Lancelot -no lo sé seguramente siguen dormidos

En ese momento Adelphos sale de la habitación dejando a todos extrañados, en ese instante Agalaia entra

-buenos días- dijeron todos

-buenos días- respondió Agalaia

Lancelot -Tu también estas igual

Agalaia -¿Igual a quién?

Lancelot -Que al igual que nosotros no dormiste bien diría yo

Agalaia -a no yo si dormí bien

Eryx -lo que digas

En ese momento Lancelot se asoma por una ventana y para su sorpresa ve a Ciro hablando con un guardia

-ahí esta Ciro vamos- dijo Lancelot mientras se levantaba

-Ok pero necesitamos a Asis por cierto donde esta- dijo Nicodemus

-No lo sé pero no debemos dejar escapar a Ciro esta vez- respondió Lancelot

-ok vamos- dijo Eryx, pero en ese momento vio que Agalaia tenía una cara de tristeza -¿Agalaia que pasa?

-na…nada

-Tranquila salvaremos a Ciro

Después de eso todos salieron y se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba Ciro hablando con el guardia

-Entonces está listo todo- dijo Ciro al guardia

-Si capitán esperamos ordenes

-muy bien solo espere unas horas mas

-si capitán

En ese momento el general se marcha dejando a Ciro el cual solo da un bostezo

-¡CIRO!

En ese instante Ciro se da la vuelta rápido y ve a Lancelot

-je mi querido amigo Lancelot que sorpresa y veo que no viniste solo

-Ciro vengo a ayudarte sé que alguien te está tomando el control sobre ti

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ciro solo déjame ayudarte

En ese instante una pequeña roca golpea a Ciro en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga al suelo

En la plaza central

Varios guardias esperaban sentados mientras observaban el castillo, en ese instante el capitán aterriza frente a ellos

-prepárense falta poco

Fin Cap. 19

Mensaje: sé que me demoro pero eh estado estudiando pronto tendré exámenes y perdón si es corto pero prometo que después delos exámenes actualizare más seguido (UN FUERTE ABRASO A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES)


End file.
